Le visage d'un ange FR de brokendisguise
by Isnoname
Summary: Edward abandonne Bella, ont le sait tous pas vrai? Quand Bella saute de la falaise, Victoria la capture et la torture. Edward ignore ce qu'il s'est passé et refait sa vie avec Alice laissant Jasper seul. Ce dernier retrouve Bella en compagnie de Peter et Charlotte.
1. Enfer

**The Face of an Angel** de** Brokendisguise**

**Les personnages appartiennent à StephenieMeyer**

* * *

**Les chapitres 1 à 11 ont été traduits par Pomme d'Amour, corrigés par Milk40 et Mrs Esmée Cullen, merci à elles.**

**Merci à Pomme d'or pour sa confiance**

**J'ai tout recorrigé du mieux possible et traduit la suite et la fin.**

**Je poste l'histoire complète **_**(14 chapitres) **_**pour celles qui les attendent...**

* * *

**LE VISAGE D'UN ANGE**

**- 1 - **

**ENFER**

Le sang coulait de sa bouche et je commençai à brûler. J'hurlai à l'agonie, et elle éclata d'un rire joyeux.

- Oh, ça va être si amusant!

Son amusement enfantin me tapait sur les nerfs.

- Je suis si fière de moi d'avoir été capable de me retenir j'étais sûre que j'allais te tuer. Mais c'est encore mieux!

Je brûlai pendant une éternité, criant et étouffant mes sanglots. Elle avait gagné. Mais elle ne me prendrait pas tout. Je ramenai mes souvenirs à la surface, me focalisant entièrement sur eux. Je voulais me rappeler ma famille, les garder vifs dans mon esprit. Edward, mon âme sœur qui ne voulait plus de moi, Esmée, ma mère, Carlisle, mon père. Alice, ma sœur et meilleure amie. Elle allait me voir, elle allait me sauver. Emmett, l'ours et le frère qui n'avait jamais rien à dire de méchant sur les gens. Rose, sa femme. Le dernier mais non le moindre, Jasper, celui qui m'avait calmée quand nous étions en train de fuir James. Charlie et Renée, mes parents que j'avais aimés et dont j'avais pris soin. Je voulais me rappeler d'eux tous.

La dernière image qui traversa mes yeux avant que le feu reprenne complètement ses droits était celle d'une peau dorée et d'un sourire brillant qui m'avait rendue joyeuse quand je vivais les moments les plus ténébreux de ma vie : Jacob Black. Je sombrai dans la noirceur, oubliant lentement comment je m'étais retrouvée ici, ne sachant pas comment elle avait gagné, mais consciente que c'était le cas. Victoria m'avait amenée là où elle l'avait voulu. Il y avait une lueur sadique dans ses yeux j'allais me retrouver en enfer.

Quand les flammes moururent enfin, j'étais étendue sur le plancher d'une pièce sombre. Je pouvais voir dans l'obscurité et mon instinct me disait de courir. Avant même que je puisse ouvrir les yeux, j'hurlai à l'agonie pendant que mes jambes et mes bras étaient simultanément arrachés de mon tronc.

- Allez maintenant, tais-toi. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser te sauver avant qu'on ait eu le temps de jouer.

Sa voix rebondit sur les murs et j'ouvris les yeux pour la regarder. Il y avait quatre autres personnes avec elle, des hommes, ils tenaient chacun un de mes membres dans leurs mains et allaient les jeter en tas au milieu de la pièce.

- Je vais pratiquer sur toi toutes les sortes de tortures que je connais tout en te maintenant en vie. Ensuite je vais te relâcher dans la nature et regarder la destruction avec joie.

Sa voix résonnait toujours de cette même joie enfantine.

Ma gorge brûlait inconfortablement.

- Soif, grinçai-je, sachant que j'étais impuissante

- Va lui chercher de la nourriture, ordonna-t-elle à un de ses hommes. Quelque chose de petit.

Il partit et la pièce devint silencieuse. Victoria alluma un feu dans un vieux foyer et y plaça un tisonnier à chauffer.

- Savais-tu que notre venin laisse des cicatrices? Ce n'est pas la seule chose comme certains le croient, le feu le fait aussi. La raison pour laquelle beaucoup de gens ne le savent pas c'est que normalement les gens ne survivent pas parce que notre venin est très inflammable. Elle se parlait plus à elle-même qu'à moi.

-Place-la pour qu'elle puisse se nourrir, ordonna-t-elle à un autre homme. Il vint vers moi, me souleva et m'installa contre un mur de ciment. Il me renifla, après quoi il commença à me toucher, mon visage, mes côtes, puis mes seins. Ses mains descendirent ensuite plus bas.

- Il y aura du temps pour ça plus tard! grommela Victoria avec colère.

Le premier homme était revenu avec un jeune enfant. Instinctivement je le reniflai, mais je ne voulais pas boire le sang de l'enfant. Je n'avais pas soif pour le sang humain. Il sentait bon, mais pas comme de la nourriture.

- Je ne la veux pas! lançai-je furieusement. Animal! beuglais-je perdant de la force à cause de mes membres arrachés.

- Comment oses-tu refuser ce que je t'offre? Victoria se rapprocha, elle attrapa la petite fille par les cheveux et la força à me regarder. La petite cria, mais s'arrêta net quand Victoria planta ses dents profondément dans sa gorge. Même avec le sang frais, l'enfant ne me donnait pas faim et je tournai la tête pour éviter de regarder Victoria vider le bébé de son sang.

Une fois que sa propre soif fut satisfaite, Victoria sortit le tisonnier du foyer. Il était rouge et elle l'enfonça dans ma poitrine. J'hurlai d'agonie. Elle le retira et le posa sur le côté de ma gorge un autre hurlement résonna en écho sur les murs. Des éclats de rire rejoignirent mon rugissement et Victoria s'assit les jambes croisées sur le sol.

- Ok les garçons, il est temps de jouer.

Les quatre hommes s'abattirent sur moi et je grognai, connaissant leurs intentions perverses. Ils eurent tous un ricanement sombre et ils posèrent tous leurs mains sur moi. Je criai de rage quand l'un d'eux me mordit. Les autres l'imitèrent et chacun d'eux planta ses dents dans ma chair à répétition. Ça commença à dégénérer. J'étais leur jouet, je n'avais aucun moyen de les empêcher de m'utiliser et de me violer. Un sanglot sans larme m'échappa quand le premier d'entre eux détacha son jeans.

_Alice_

J'étais paniquée, courant aussi vite que je le pouvais vers Forks, Edward, Emmett et Jasper sur mes talons.

-Bordel, qu'est-ce qui se passe? grogna Emmett, furieux

- Victoria! bouillonna Edward.

Il n'était pas nécessaire d'en dire plus. Stupidement on traversait la frontière du territoire des Quileutes pour aller sur le côté de la falaise que ma vision m'avait montré. Un grognement sortit des arbres et un énorme loup roux bondit en face de nous

- Jacob Black! Edward tenta de contenir son grognement. Où est Bella?

Il écoutait les pensées du loup pour avoir la réponse à sa question. Le loup émit un gémissement.

- Comment as-tu pu la laisser attraper ma Bella? grogna Edward.

Le loup répondit avec un rugissement, montrant qu'il était fâché. Edward tomba à genoux.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée Jacob. Je ne l'aurais jamais laissée si j'avais su ce qui allait arriver.

Je fus paralysée par une autre vison de Bella. Victoria plantait ses dents dans sa chair et reculait pour admirer son travail tandis que Bella commençait à se consumer. J'entendis sa voix, la fierté qu'elle avait d'avoir accompli ce qu'elle pensait être incapable de faire.

- Elle va la transformer, dis-je, le souffle coupé.

- On ne peut pas suivre l'odeur. Victoria a sauté dans l'eau. Nous n'avons aucune idée de l'endroit où elle est allée. Nous allons partir, Jacob, il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire. Edward était résigné, sa voix sourde ne trahissait rien. Le visage de Jasper se contorsionna face à l'agonie que chacun de nous ressentait.

Tandis que nous quittions l'endroit tranquillement, Jacob Black se transforma.

- Si Bella revient ici comme une suceuse de sang, elle va être tuée. Si vous la trouvez, amenez-la très loin. Puisque personne dans votre famille n'est responsable de sa transformation, le traité est toujours valide. Mais ne pensez pas que c'est intelligent de traverser notre territoire encore. Sa voix aussi était sourde. C'était évident qu'il ressentait plus pour Bella que ce que nous avions tous pu imaginer.

Nous nous rendîmes tous les quatre à la maison de Forks pour se retrouver. Nous nous installâmes à la table de la salle à manger. Nous avions retiré le drap et l'avions mis dans un coin sur le sol. Nous avions besoin d'un endroit pour parler de ce qui se produisait.

- L'esprit de Victoria est le plus tordu que j'ai jamais vu, humains et vampires confondus. Elle planifie de transformer Bella ou l'a déjà fait. Il est trop tard pour empêcher ça. Nous avons trois jours avant qu'elle ne lui fasse plus de tort, nous pouvons encore la sauver.

Edward avait revêtu un masque froid et calculateur, comme nous tous. Mais c'était seulement un masque. À l'intérieur, chacun de nous était enflammé.

- Alice, as-tu vu quoi que ce soit qui pourrait nous aider à les trouver?

- Non, ils étaient dans une vieille cave, d'après ma vision, mais rien ne nous dit dans quel état se trouve cet endroit, ni même dans quel pays.

Je me concentrai, essayant d'avoir une autre vision. Je marchai jusqu'à l'armoire, pris un crayon et un calepin, et commençai à dessiner tout ce que je pouvais voir.

- Edward, tu dois garder à l'esprit que rien de tout ça n'est encore arrivé, mais tu dois te préparer au cas où il serait trop tard. Il hocha la tête à ce qu'il voyait dans ma tête.

Je dessinai la pièce sombre, un tas de membres séparés du torse brisé. Quatre hommes qui étaient avec Victoria encerclaient Bella. Bella était sans défense. Le petit corps mou sur le sol, un enfant avec les yeux vides et qui avait perdu tout signe de vie. La mine du crayon cassa et je fus incapable de me résoudre à dessiner autre chose. Emmett regarda l'image que j'avais dessinée et il frappa du poing sur la table.

- Personne ne va blesser ma petite sœur comme ça! Personne! hurla-t-il en brisant la table en deux.

Nous téléphonâmes pour dire à Carlisle, Esmée et Rose ce qu'il se passait et ils se joignirent tous à notre recherche. On ne pouvait pas trouver Bella. Je n'allais jamais me pardonner d'avoir laissé Bella se faire violer par quatre hommes et se faire torturer par une psychopathe après s'être fait arracher les membres. Si ça arriverait, Bella serait détruite.

On chercha sans répit, sachant par mes visions que Victoria la gardait toujours prisonnière, mais n'ayant toujours pas d'indice de l'endroit où elle était. Deux ans passèrent avant que j'aie la vision qui changerait tout. Victoria approchait avec ses lèvres retroussées quand elle toucha la chair, la vision avait disparu.

- Continue de chercher son avenir, cria Edward en colère.

J'essayai mais n'obtins rien. Bella avait disparu, Victoria s'était fatiguée et l'avait achevée. Toute la famille réunit ses efforts pour empêcher Edward de courir vers les Volturi et vers la mort. À la fin, c'est moi qui suis allée vers lui. Dans le processus pour l'aider à guérir, Jasper et moi avions évolué séparément et avions décidé qu'il était temps de divorcer. Lui et moi n'étions pas des âmes sœurs. Nous le savions tous les deux dès le début, mais nous avions choisi de nous marier et nous soutenir mutuellement. Nous avions convenu que nous saurions quand le temps viendrait de passer à autre chose, et nous le fîmes.

Je fus capable de concentrer toute mon énergie pour aider Edward à guérir, et lui, en retour, m'aida à guérir aussi. J'avais perdu une sœur, il avait perdu son amour. La famille était déchirée parce que nous savions qu'elle avait souffert l'enfer avant de mourir.

_Bella_

Elle se pencha pour mordre ma gorge et soudainement, je n'existai plus. Je n'étais plus rien de la personne que j'avais été. Je ne savais même plus qui était cette personne. Victoria m'avait tellement brisée que je ne savais plus qui j'étais. Mon torse était criblé de cicatrices, morsures, une cicatrice était là où mon cœur se trouvait et une autre sur ma gorge. Ses animaux de compagnie m'avaient utilisée quand elle leur en donnait la permission, j'étais un jouet.

Ces personnes que j'avais gardées dans mes souvenirs ne me procuraient aucun réconfort, aucun salut. Je connaissais leurs visages mieux que ceux de mes tortionnaires, mais je ne me rappelais plus leurs noms. Ça n'avait pas d'importance, ils n'allaient pas me sauver, personne n'allait me sauver. Victoria était le seul nom dont je me rappelais, seulement parce que ses animaux l'appelaient par son nom très souvent.

Elle m'apportait des animaux pour étancher ma soif de temps en temps. Elle disait que j'avais besoin de force pour sentir la douleur et je refusais de boire des humains. Ils ne m'attiraient pas. J'étais faible. Trop faible pour me défendre contre elle ou ses hommes, je devais endurer. Elle me piqua avec le tisonnier chauffé à blanc, toujours au même endroit, son favori, mon cœur qui était mort.


	2. Cicatrices

**The Face of an Angel** de** Brokendisguise **

**LE VISAGE D'UN ANGE**

**- 2 - **

**CICATRICES**

_Bella_

La torture continua et je pouvais sentir qu'elle commençait à s'ennuyer. J'étais sur le point d'être relâchée dans le monde.

- Tu es restée avec moi huit ans, tu t'es habituée et tu n'es plus amusante maintenant. Pourquoi ne hurles-tu plus comme avant pour moi?

Je refusai de lui répondre. Elle ordonna aux hommes de faire ce qu'ils voulaient avec moi et se dirigea vers la porte qui s'ouvrit brutalement sur deux vampires blonds qui l'empêchèrent de s'échapper. La femelle regarda tour à tour dans ma direction et dans celle des hommes qui s'approchaient de moi. Elle dit quelque chose à voix très basse à son compagnon. Elle affronta Victoria tandis que lui affrontait les quatre hommes. Le bruit de métal qui grince ricochait sur les murs alors qu'ils arrachaient des membres et les jetaient dans un brasier en flammes.

- Il pourrait y en avoir plus, prends ses membres, je prends son corps. Nous allons l'emmener dans un endroit sûr avant de lui remettre ses bras et ses jambes, dit l'homme.

Je ne savais pas de qui ils parlaient et je grognai à son intention quand il s'approcha de moi. Je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher de me prendre dans ses bras et de me caler contre son torse quand il partit en courant avec moi.

Ils coururent avec moi pendant ce qui me sembla une éternité, sautant dans une rivière et nageant avec difficulté contre le courant à cause de mon corps. Quand finalement ils s'arrêtèrent, nous étions sur la terre ferme à nouveau. Ils firent le point sur la situation. L'homme m'appuya sur un rocher, tendit la main vers l'arrière et la femme lui donna une de mes jambes.

-Si je remets tes bras et tes jambes en place, je t'interdis de me blesser, d'accord? dit-il doucement.

Je ne répondis pas. J'étais terrifiée et confuse, mon instinct hurlait différentes choses dans ma tête et je ne savais pas quoi faire.

- Mon nom est Peter, voici ma femme et compagne Charlotte, je te promets qu'on ne te veut pas de mal. Sa voix était un doux murmure. Il mit ma jambe en place sur mon corps pour qu'il puisse guérir je grimaçai de douleur mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce que j'avais subi entre les mains de Victoria.

- As-tu un nom? me demanda la femme en s'agenouillant pour tenir mon autre jambe en place. Je savais que je n'allais pas les attaquer, mais j'étais prudente. Je cherchai dans mes souvenirs, il y avait des visages, mais pas de nom. Je secouai de la tête solennellement.

- Nous avons entendu ce qu'elle t'a dit. Elle t'a tenue captive pendant huit ans. Te rappelles-tu de quoi que ce soit avant ça? me demanda l'homme toujours avec un murmure velouté.

Encore une fois, je secouai la tête.

- Elle a l'air si innocent. Si on se base sur son apparence, elle était à peine plus qu'une enfant quand elle a été transformée. La femme tendit la main et me caressa la joue, je tressaillis au contact et grognai.

- Elle est peut être innocente Char, mais sa peur ne l'empêchera sûrement pas de te mordre les doigts et de les avaler si tu l'effraies. Rappelle-toi, tu as vu ce qui se passait là-bas. Les hommes étaient furieux. Je suis désolé que nous ne soyons pas arrivés plus tôt, me dit-il.

Il s'affaira méthodiquement à remettre en place mon bras gauche et sa compagne fit la même chose avec le droit. Je sentis le venin me brûler et je regardai les cicatrices commencer à se former.

- Tu seras mieux dans quelques jours, physiquement j'entends.

- Peter, ne dis pas des choses comme ça! dit la femme dans un cri strident.

- Charlotte, regarde-la, elle est brisée. Mentalement, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit assez stable pour voyager seule, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit stable du tout.

- Alors nous allons l'aider. La femme était têtue et elle me regardait avec quelque chose que je ne reconnaissais pas. Regarde-là, c'est une végétarienne.

- Nous ne savons pas si c'est par choix ou si c'est la rousse qui la forçait à cette diète pour la garder plus faible.

- Ses membres manquants l'affaiblissaient déjà suffisamment. La femme grogna, je grognai en réponse. Si les choses tournaient mal, je voulais être en mesure de me défendre. Je me souvenais de ce que j'avais vu quand ils se battaient en désavantage numérique j'allais me défendre mais j'allais sûrement mourir.

-Shh, Dove, nous n'allons pas te faire de mal. Peux-tu te lever?

Elle me tendit sa main, elle était petite et avait l'air fragile. Sous l'impulsion, je la pris et me levai. Cela me prit un instant pour sentir mes membres à nouveau. Je les étirai et me remis sur pied.

- Voilà, il y a des vêtements là dedans, tu peux prendre ce que tu veux. L'homme me tendit un sac, je l'ouvris, en sortis des vêtements et les enfilai.

- Veux-tu chasser? me demanda-t-il quand je fus habillée.

J'inhalai profondément et grondai quand la première petite chose avec un battement cardiaque m'appela. Je bus un énorme ours avec avidité. J'entendis quelqu'un arriver quand je finissais la dernière goutte de son sang. Je lâchai l'ours et sautai sur mes jambes. Je grognai à l'intention de la personne qui m'avait interrompue.

- Doucement, c'est juste moi. Je ne veux pas t'interrompre, me dit l'homme toujours avec sa voix douce comme s'il parlait à un enfant.

- Il y a des humains dans les parages, elle aurait pu les sentir et les prendre pour des ours, c'est une végétarienne par nature, je pense.

- Est-ce que ça pourrait être par choix? demanda la femme.

- Je ne le pense pas, elle est beaucoup trop bestiale pour peser le pour et le contre. C'est dans son instinct de chasser les animaux, elle est un genre de vampire très différent, dit l'homme en riant.

- Viens avec nous Dove, on va s'occuper de toi. Tu as besoin de te reposer et prendre soin de toi maintenant. Peter va téléphoner et voir si tu peux rester avec nous pendant un petit moment. Nous avons un ami qui a une maison dans le Tennessee et il n'y vit plus depuis un moment. Elle me tendit la main et je la pris, la tirant vers le sol pour la sentir et voir son visage. Elle sentait le lilas et les jacinthes. Je m'assis à côté d'elle, me cachant de l'homme derrière ses cheveux.

Je le vis prendre un téléphone de sa poche et appuyer sur quelques touches. Je pouvais clairement entendre la conversation.

- Hey mec! dit la voix de l'autre côté.

- Salut, j'ai une faveur à te demander.

- Demande toujours.

- Est-ce que Char et moi pourrions utiliser la maison dans le Tennessee pour un moment? On en a vraiment besoin.

- Bien sûr, y a pas de problème, vous avez finalement décidé d'essayer ma façon de vivre? Il y eut un ricanement de la part de l'autre homme.

- Pas exactement, nous avons besoin d'un endroit où notre nouvelle amie se sentirait en sécurité. Elle a été torturée, pire que ce que Maria nous faisait pour nous garder dans ses rangs. Sa tortionnaire a commencé à s'ennuyer et allait la détruire. Il y a quelque chose à propos de cette fille. Il fallait que je la sauve, mais elle est sauvage, détraquée et je pense qu'elle ne reviendra jamais à la normale.

- Vous allez la laisser en vie même si elle est instable?

- Char et moi prenons l'entière responsabilité de cette fille. Mon frère, elle a le visage d'un ange, je ne pourrais même pas la tuer moi-même si je le voulais. Nous avons juste besoin de la calmer et lui faire comprendre qu'elle est en sécurité. Ensuite nous pourrons partir et on tentera de l'aider avec le reste.

- Avez-vous besoin de moi pour autre chose? Je peux vous rejoindre si vous voulez.

- En ce moment, un autre mâle non familier serait une mauvaise idée. Char semble être la seule personne en qui elle ait confiance.

- Si tu as besoin de moi, tu sais quoi faire.

- Je t'appelle. Merci pour la maison, oh et mon frère?

- Ouais?

- C'est une végétarienne. C'est étrange. C'est une impulsion chez elle de chasser les animaux et pas les humains. Elle n'a pas l'habilité de prendre des décisions selon ce qui est bien et ce qui est mal. Il me semble qu'elle est attirée naturellement par les animaux plus que par les humains.

- C'est une bonne chose. Peut-être qu'un jour on pourra la rencontrer.

- Tu sembles fatigué, comment vont les choses?

- Difficile, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Les émotions sont encore douloureuses et négatives, mais on s'en sort tranquillement.

- Je ressens toujours la douleur de votre famille, la perte que vous avez vécue est immense. Et puis il y a ta femme en plus de ça.

- Elle s'est remariée. On n'était pas des vraies âmes sœurs, tu savais ça, Peter. Je suis heureux qu'elle ait trouvé un certain réconfort et ensemble, ils vont de l'avant.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas.

- Tu n'as pas à le faire, l'autre homme ricanait.

- Merci encore mon frère

- C'est pas un problème.

Il raccrocha le téléphone et se tourna vers nous avec un sourire.

- Nous sommes tous là. Alors, allons-y.

-Viens Dove, nous allons à la maison.

La femme se leva, tenant toujours ma main dans la sienne. Nous commençâmes à courir vers la maison et je me sentis un peu plus confortable avec eux. J'étais toujours incertaine à propos de l'homme, mais la femme était douce avec moi et je ne voyais pas d'émotions fausses dans ses yeux. Elle ne faisait pas semblant et ne planifiait pas de me trahir.

Les jours passèrent tandis que nous voyagions et nous arrivâmes finalement à notre destination. C'était une grande maison vide. Elle était meublée et avait tout ce qui pourrait être utile. Je me changeai dans des vêtements propres et cherchai une chambre pour m'y cacher.

Je me dérobai et grognai à chaque son dans la maison silencieuse. J'étais toujours nerveuse et je ne savais pas quoi faire. La seule personne qui pouvait entrer dans ma chambre était la femme. Elle me dit que l'homme était triste que je ne lui fasse pas confiance mais m'assura qu'il n'était pas en colère. Il savait que ça prendrait un peu de temps.

Il y avait un sofa dans la chambre que j'avais choisie. Elle venait parfois m'y retrouver roulée en boule et s'asseyait avec moi, faisant courir ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Elle me parlait de tout et de rien. Elle essayait juste de me faire sortir de ma coquille.

A un moment , elle évoqua la journée où elle m'avait sauvé la vie, et je ne pus empêcher les sanglots de ravager mon corps à cause de ce qu'on m'avait fait subir. Elle s'assura que je savais que les choses n'étaient pas censées être comme ça. Que j'avais été capturée par une femme cruelle et sans cœur qui était dérangée mentalement. Quand elle me parlait du moment où elle m'avait sauvée ou de ce que je savais de la vie, elle faisait courir ses doigts sur la cicatrice sur ma gorge. Parfois, elle traçait les marques de morsure sur mon épaule.

Environ un mois après que nous soyons arrivés à la maison, elle me trouva devant un miroir, portant une blouse à manches longues avec des boutons qui s'attachaient jusqu'au cou. J'avais choisi ce vêtement pour cacher mes cicatrices. Celles-ci la rendaient triste et je n'aimais pas la voir triste. Je n'aimais pas voir le venin lui monter aux yeux à cause de la douleur que j'avais endurée.

- Oh Dove, c'est l'été, dit-elle dans un soupir. Pourquoi portes-tu des manches longues?

Je ne dis rien, je ne disais jamais rien, je n'avais jamais besoin de le faire.

- Oh ma chérie, tu n'as pas à les couvrir. Il n'y a pas à en avoir honte. Elle alla devant moi et me fit un câlin. Elles sont une partie de qui tu es.

Je regardai le reflet de mon visage et soupirai, si seulement je savais qui était cette personne dans le miroir…

- Dove, vas-tu sortir de ta chambre aujourd'hui?

Je secouai la tête.

- Allez, il est temps pour toi de connaître Peter et de réaliser que tu n'as pas à avoir peur de lui. Tu ne peux pas passer l'éternité cachée.

Je vis dans ses yeux à quel point elle y tenait. Je commençai à retrouver ma raison. Je n'étais toujours pas capable d'aller au-delà mes peurs, mais j'étais capable de penser de manière rationnelle et j'étais en mesure de prendre des décisions conscientes.


	3. Pertes

**The Face of an Angel** de** Brokendisguise **

**LE VISAGE D'UN ANGE**

**- 3 -**

**PERTE**

_Bella_

Je sortis de ma chambre et allai faire la connaissance de Peter comme elle me l'avait demandé. Je découvris que je ne détestais pas sa compagnie autant que je l'avais pensé au début. J'étais capable de trouver du réconfort près d'eux. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de grogner après lui quand il blessait les sentiments de Char ou quand il grognait après elle si elle lui tenait tête. Je savais qu'il ne le prenait pas personnellement, alors ça ne causait pas de problème. D'ailleurs, mes émotions changeaient généralement assez vite et mes accès de colère ne duraient jamais longtemps. Char pouvait me demander n'importe quoi et je le faisais. Si je commençais à être en colère, elle m'amenait cueillir des fleurs et me distrayait avec succès de mes problèmes.

J'accompagnai Char à une de ses chasses, sachant que je ne chasserais pas, mais je ne voulais pas la laisser seule. Peter avait quelque chose à faire et nous rejoindrait plus tard. Elle sentit l'odeur d'un randonneur seul et alla dans sa direction. Elle était entièrement concentrée sur sa chasse et rata l'odeur d'un autre prédateur sur sa proie. Elle sauta à la gorge de l'homme en même temps qu'un grondement venait des arbres. Charlotte se retourna une seconde trop tard et fut frappée par l'attaque de l'autre vampire.

L'homme fut repoussé, je sautai entre eux, en position d'attaque et grognai pour lui dire de s'en aller. Il n'était pas fâché contre moi, il était fâché contre Char qui lui avait pris son repas et il voulait se venger.

Il avança, tentant de passer à côté de moi pour attraper Char. Je l'attrapai par la gorge et le jetai plus loin. Charlotte était sous le choc et me regarda la protéger de l'homme. Deux autres silhouettes bondirent des arbres, leurs visages affichant un air sinistre. Je pouvais sentir Char commencer à paniquer, mais de mon côté je me sentais calme intérieurement. Le premier homme se jeta sur moi pour me donner un coup de pied. Je lui arrachai la jambe et l'utilisai pour frapper les deux autres quand ils foncèrent vers moi. Ils s'envolèrent et percutèrent le sol durement.

Le premier attrapa ma jambe et mordit dedans. Je rugis de douleur, me penchai, lui arrachai la tête et la lançai au loin. Ensuite je poussai son corps plus loin juste à temps pour attraper le second homme alors qu'il me jetait au sol. Char grogna et son attention se détourna de moi. Il se lança vers elle mais je fus sur son dos avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre. J'utilisai mes dents pour lui arracher la tête ainsi que son épaule gauche. Le troisième mâle approcha et je fis un rapide travail de démembrement avec lui aussi. Je pouvais sentir un quatrième mâle approcher et je grognai de frustration. Ça ne s'arrêterait donc jamais ?

- C'est moi, Dove!

La voix de Peter parvint des arbres. Il apparut dans notre champ de vision mais je restai accroupie jusqu'à se que je sois sûre qu'il ne nous voulait pas de mal. Je me retournai pour vérifier les blessures de Char. Elle était indemne alors je me levai calmement, commençai à ramasser les membres des attaquants et les mis en tas. Peter me tendit une boite d'allumette. J'en allumai une et la jetai sur les corps.

- Allez-vous bien? demanda-t-il avec de la colère dans sa voix. L'une de vous est-elle blessée ?

- Dove a été mordue à la cuisse, mais moi je n'ai rien. Elle m'a protégée

- J'ai vu et je suis heureux de dire qu'avec elle tu es entre bonne main.

Peter s'approcha de moi et toucha ma jambe blessée.

- Est-ce que ça va, Dove?

Un grognement résonna dans ma gorge, mais ce n'était pas une menace. Il froissa mes cheveux avec un sourire.

- Rentrons à la maison.

Quand nous arrivâmes à la maison, je commençai à me poser des questions sur moi-même et sur mon passé. Il y avait tellement de choses que je ne savais pas. Il y avait beaucoup de visages dans mon esprit. Les visages des personnes qui signifiaient beaucoup pour moi. Comme Charlotte. Était-ce parce que je n'avais pas réussi à les sauver? Qui étaient-ils? Est-ce qu'ils m'avaient aimée? Étaient-ils ma famille? J'avais beaucoup de questions et aucune réponse. Charlotte et Peter m'avaient nommée Dove parce que je ne connaissais pas mon prénom, et si je n'arrivais pas à me le rappeler, je serais coincée à ne pas en avoir pour l'éternité.

Les images dont je me souvenais rugissaient dans mon esprit. Les hommes qui avaient abusé de moi, la douleur du tisonnier, les marques de morsure sur mon torse et ma gorge. Je voulais savoir pourquoi, pourquoi ils m'avaient forcée à endurer une telle chose ? Pourquoi Victoria se dirigeait toujours vers mon cœur? Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour le mériter?

Je me roulai en boule dans le sofa, si incertaine de tout et je sanglotai sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Je n'avais aucun passé et j'avais presque perdu la personne qui m'avait sauvée de l'enfer. J'étais terrorisée. Ma main se tendit pour attraper le lapin en peluche que Peter m'avait offert quand je ne voulais pas sortir de ma chambre. Je sanglotai plus fort dans la fourrure tandis que je réalisais que j'aurais pu tout perde pendant cette chasse. Si quelque chose était arrivée à Char, Peter aurait été anéanti, elle représentait tout pour lui.

- Dove, je vais bien. Je ne m'en vais nulle part. Charlotte entra dans la pièce et s'assit sur le sofa avec moi, faisant courir ses doigts doucement dans mes cheveux. Son toucher me fit sangloter encore plus.

Je demeurai prostrée pendant des jours et Char ne me laissa jamais seule. Elle me murmurait des choses réconfortantes à l'oreille, mais j'étais trop perdue dans mon agonie pour m'en soucier. Finalement, Char appela Peter.

- Il est temps de l'appeler, dit-elle.

- Okay. Il toucha mon épaule mais j'étais trop renfermée dans mon monde pour le sentir.

J'entendis une voix à l'autre bout du fil.

- Je serais là dans la matinée.

- Garde en tête mon frère, que notre petite est extrêmement proche de Charlotte, à tel point qu'elle cherche à la protéger de tout. Elle a défendu Char en éliminant trois vampires expérimentés toute seule quand ceux-ci les ont attaquées pendant une chasse.

- Je vais garder ça à l'esprit.

_Jasper_

Je devais admettre que finalement ça m'intéressait de rencontrer la jeune fille que Peter avait sauvée. J'étais la seule autre personne qu'il ait jamais sauvée, à par Char. Il devait y avoir quelque chose de spécial à propos de cette fille pour qu'il la sauve et qu'il dépense autant de temps et d'énergie pour l'aider à guérir mentalement. Il m'en avait dit plus sur sa situation. Elle avait été violée à répétition et la femme qui la tenait captive avait planté un tisonnier chauffé à blanc dans son cœur. Il me dit que la fille avait presque aussi mauvaise apparence que moi avec des cicatrices couvrant la totalité de son torse. Quand elle devenait en colère, elle avait l'air terrifiant. Ses émotions semblaient être celles de base des humains. Tristesse, colère et joie, mais elle changeait à mesure que le temps passait. Ce n'était pas nécessairement une bonne chose non plus il me dit que parfois elle devenait comme une enfant. Comme si devenir une personne moins adulte amoindrissait sa peine.

J'attrapai le premier vol qui partait de Juneau, Alaska, pour me rendre au Tennessee, et j'arrivai à Nashville autour de trois heures du matin. J'atteignis la maison juste avant que le soleil ne se lève. Je pouvais sentir les émotions irradier. Je sentais une double dose d'inquiétude et d'amour venant de Peter et Charlotte. L'autre entité émotionnelle dans la maison était un mélange entièrement chaotique. Cette personne était en colère, elle souffrait, elle était perdue, confuse, elle doutait, et se détestait.

J'approchai de la maison dans une sorte d'hébétude, attiré par la douleur et l'odeur de freesia et de fraises. Mon esprit était tiraillé car je devais faire très attention, mais j'avais une envie irrésistible de courir dans la maison. J'atteignis la porte fermée à double tour, et c'est à ce moment-là que les grognements commencèrent.

- Ça va, Dove, c'est juste mon idiot de frère qui ne sait pas ce que signifie la prudence, grommela Peter en essayant de calmer ce qui ressemblait à une bête sauvage.

Il ouvrit la porte, me bloquant la vue.

- Tâche d'avoir l'air soumis, bordel, parce que là elle pense que tu veux t'en prendre à Char.

- Je ne l'ai même pas entendue parler.

- Elle ne parle pas, mais on sait ce qu'elle veut nous dire quand même.

Peter recula pour me laisser entrer. Je baissai la tête, fixai mes yeux au sol et pénétrai lentement dans la pièce. Mon nez fut agressé par l'odeur et mes sens me crièrent de relever la tête, mais je n'en fis rien car je ne voulais pas aggraver la situation. Je tentai d'utiliser mon don pour calmer la fille, mais elle comprit que j'essayais de la manipuler car elle émit un grognement féroce. Je n'insistai pas mais les grognements arrêtèrent soudainement.

- Ne contrôle pas ses émotions, s'emporta Peter.

- Je ne fais rien, elle a arrêté toute seule, répondis-je, confus.

La nature de ses émotions changea aussi, elle n'était plus en colère et protectrice, mais perplexe. Je sentis qu'elle se rappelait quelque chose et que cela la rendait encore plus confuse. Puis vint la tristesse et la sensation d'être perdue.

-Tu peux lever les yeux maintenant, murmura Char. Tout va bien Dove, il ne va blesser personne, ses yeux sont dorés comme les tiens. Il ne fait même plus de mal aux humains. Jasper essaye très fort d'être une bonne personne.

Mes yeux se posèrent doucement sur ses jambes et sur son estomac, puis j'entendis quelque chose qui aurait stoppé les battements de mon cœur si j'avais encore eu un pouls.

- Jasper?

Soudainement, mes yeux se plantèrent dans les siens, ses pupilles dorées démontrant sa confusion et sa douleur. Ses sourcils étaient arqués comme si elle posait une question qu'elle-même n'avait pas anticipée, et sa bouche en cœur s'était légèrement ouverte. J'avais le souffle coupé, examinant ses longs et magnifiques cheveux ondulés marron avec des mèches de rouge et de miel. Je regardai le visage de la fille que j'avais crue morte et je réalisaisà qu'elle point elle était devenue belle. Elle était déjà belle quand elle était humaine, mais telle qu'elle était devant moi maintenant, elle rendait la beauté de Rosalie fade en comparaison. Je devais contenir mes émotions quand je me rendis compte de la perfection de son corps. Elle n'avait pas besoin de mon regard concupiscent posé sur elle.

- Jasper, est-ce que ça va? questionna Char, se demandant pourquoi je ne parlais pas.

- Tu as dit qu'une femme la tenait captive? murmurai-je finalement.

- Ouais.

- Une femme avec des cheveux très roux ? demandai-je les dents serrées.

- Comment savais-tu … Peter s'interrompit. Qui est-elle, Jazz?

- C'est elle, marmonnai-je. On pensait tous qu'elle était morte.

Bella me regarda encore une fois.

- Qui es-tu? Son visage était déterminé. Je te connais. Pourquoi est-ce que je connais ton visage mieux que le mien?

Je ne pouvais pas parler. Je pouvais à peine concevoir la gravité de la situation.

- Dove, allons cueillir des fleurs, j'aimerais en avoir dans la cuisine pour notre invité, dit Charlotte en souriant.


	4. Qui j'étais

**The Face of an Angel** de** Brokendisguise **

LE VISAGE D'UN ANGE

- 4 -

**QUI J'ETAIS**

_Jasper _

Bella me fixa durant un moment avant de prendre la main de Char et de la suivre à l'extérieur. Peter et moi allâmes à sur le balcon et nous les regardâmes pendant qu'elles cueillaient des fleurs à une bonne distance de nous. Bientôt je vis Bella sourire et avoir du plaisir avec Charlotte. C'était facile à voir qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez elle. Elle ne pouvait pas être en parfaite santé si elle se laissait si facilement distraire par des choses aussi futiles.

- Le verdict Peter? demandai-je, redoutant la réponse.

- Elle ne se rappelle rien de sa vie antérieure à la torture. Elle n'est pas complètement entière. Elle sait qu'elle te connaît, mais elle ne sait pas d'où. Elle se met très en colère parfois, et normalement nous sommes capables de la sortir de là, mais la crainte de perdre Charlotte additionnée avec tout ce qu'elle a déjà perdu l'a menée au bord du précipice. Bordel, si tu n'étais pas entré et si tu ne l'avais pas mise en colère, elle ne serait même pas à l'extérieur en ce moment. La distraire est normalement très facile et elle adore être avec Char. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour elle.

- Elle a été torturée pendant huit ans. Après deux, nous pensions qu'elle était morte.

- Elle s'est complètement perdue. Je suis surpris du temps que ça a pris pour briser à ce point une créature si innocente. Est-elle la fille dont tu m'as parlé? En es-tu sûr? Il se retourna pour me regarder dans les yeux.

- C'est Bella. Elle est l'entière raison pour laquelle ma famille s'est déchirée et la raison pour laquelle nous avons pourchassé Victoria durant autant de temps. Nous l'avons laissée tomber, Peter, nous ne sommes jamais venus à son secours. Je cachai mon visage dans mes mains, la culpabilité m'engloutissant et éclipsant toutes les autres émotions.

-Tu ne l'as pas laissée tomber. Vous vous êtes tous basés sur les visions d'Alice. Elle ne voyait aucun avenir pour elle, alors vous avez tous pensé qu'il était trop tard. Je suis sûr qu'elle ne t'en blâmerait pas. Elle veut simplement des réponses à propos de ce dont elle ne se souvient pas.

- Tu penses que ça serait judicieux que je lui raconte maintenant?

- Qu'elle a toute une famille qui l'aime? Je pense que le moment présent en vaut bien un autre.

Nous n'aurions pas ce choix, finalement, mais nous ne le savions pas. Bella et Char revinrent dans la maison et nous les rejoignîmes dans la pièce à l'avant. Bella ignorait tout le monde, un crayon à la main et dessinant avec colère. Elle était concentrée, essayant de rendre le moindre détail correctement dans son dessin. Ensuite elle se leva et marcha vers moi et jeta le premier dessin sur mes genoux.

- Qui est-ce? demanda-t-elle.

- Peut être que ce n'est pas le bon moment, Dove, dit Char doucement.

- Non, le moment est parfait. Qui est-ce? L'image était un croquis incroyablement détaillé d'Esmée.

- C'est ma mère.

- Ne me mens pas! grogna-t-elle.

Elle commença à jeter tous ses dessins un par un sur mes genoux.

- Qui sont ces gens? Pourquoi puis-je me rappeler de leurs visages mais par leurs noms ? Qui étais-je, bordel ?

- Calme-toi Dove, l'avertit Peter.

Elle leva son regard vers lui. Sa rage était tellement intense qu'elle aurait pu s'étouffer, et il recula.

- Je veux seulement dire que les choses doivent se faire dans un certain ordre. Calme-toi et tu auras tes réponses.

- Tu es Isabella Marie Swan c'est le nom sous lequel tu es née. Je pris une des images qu'elle avait dessinées et la lui montrai.

- Lui, c'est ton père Charlie Swan. Il était le chef de police à Forks dans l'état de Washington. Ta mère était Renée. Je sortis une autre image de la pile et la lui tendis. Elle s'est remariée et elle vivait à Phoenix, et tu as déménagé chez ton père pour permettre à ta mère de voyager avec son nouveau mari. Tu sacrifiais toujours tes propres désirs au profit de ceux des gens qui t'entouraient. Tu as rencontré mon clan pendant que tu étais encore humaine, à l'école. Lui, c'est Edward. Je pris son image et la mis par-dessus celle de sa mère dans ses mains. Tu étais tombée amoureuse de lui et il t'aimait énormément. Il t'avait amenée pour nous rencontrer. Tu as appris ce que nous étions et tu l'as accepté. En tu ne voyais pas les monstres que nous étions devenus, tu voyais les personnes que nous voulions être. Alice - je lui tendis une autre image - était ma femme. Elle est rapidement devenue ta meilleure amie. Carlisle et Esmée te comptaient comme un membre à part entière de la famille et t'aimaient comme leur propre fille, et ils continuent de t'aimer autant que le jour ou nous t'avons perdue. Emmett était l'image du grand frère. Il est marié à Rosalie. Rosalie n'a jamais été très gentille avec toi.

- Et toi ? Où est ta place dans tout ça ? me demanda Bella.

- J'étais marié à Alice et je te comptais aussi comme étant de ma famille.

- Pourquoi ai-je mal en regardant son visage ? demanda-t-elle en me tendant l'image d'Edward.

-I l est parti. Nous sommes tous partis, mais c'était à cause de sa décision. Tu t'étais coupée le bout du doigt à ta fête et je n'ai pas pu me contrôler. Tu as été blessée assez sérieusement et nous avons tous pensé que ça serait moins dangereux si nous te laissions seule. Plus tard nous avons appris combien tu avais souffert de notre départ et que tu avais été enlevée par Victoria, mais nous n'avons pas pu te trouver et ce malgré tous nos efforts.

- Pourquoi Victoria m'a-t-elle fait du mal? me demanda-t-elle, les yeux ancrés dans les miens.

- Parce qu'on avait tué son compagnon pour te sauver la vie.

Je baissai la tête à cause de la honte que je ressentais.

- Tout ce que tu as dû endurer est de notre faute. Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu ne pardonnes jamais ma famille et je ne te blâmerais pas non plus si tu ne me pardonnes pas. C'est à cause de ma faiblesse que nous sommes tous partis.

Ma voix sonnait creux alors que je tentais de contenir mes émotions.

- Mais s'il te plaît, laisse-moi dire à ma famille que tu es en vie.

- Non. Sa réponse était douce. Je ne suis pas encore prête.

Je hochai la tête tandis qu'elle laissait tomber les dessins sur le sol et montait les escaliers. Ses émotions étaient mouvementées et déconnectées, mais son visage était un masque d'un calme plat.

- Elle est si forte, murmura Char. Elle a été violée des centaines de fois mais elle a gardé quelques fragments d'elle-même. À sa place je n'aurais pas eu cette force. Elle frémit à cette pensée.

- Comment sais-tu combien de fois elle a été violée? demandai-je.

- A cause de ce que tu nous as dit avant et à cause du fait que c'en était à tel point que ça ne l'atteignait plus. Là haut il y a ce sacré bout de femme avec une force inimaginable. Elle a conservé sa santé mentale de la seule manière qu'elle a pu, en décidant qu'elle n'existait plus et en se défaisant de ses souvenirs.

- Tu aurais dû voir la lueur dans ses yeux quand nous l'avons sauvée. Il ne restait qu'une mince partie de ce qu'elle était. Juste assez pour me dire qu'elle avait tenu bon, qu'elle savait qu'elle sortirait de là. Elle n'en avait peut-être pas conscience, mais au plus profond d'elle, elle le savait.

J'écoutai leurs paroles mais mes yeux avaient suivi Bella à l'étage. Je combattis l'envie d'aller la rejoindre pour m'assurer qu'elle ne s'éloigne pas de moi, mais ses émotions continuaient de flotter dans ma direction.

-J 'aimerais rester pendant un moment si ça ne vous dérange pas.

- C'est ta maison, dit Peter en haussant les épaules. Je pouvais sentir qu'il m'acceptait. Mais si tu lui fais du mal, je t'arracherai les bras et te frapperai à mort avec eux.

- Je ne lui ferai pas de mal.

Je voulais juste lui parler, juste pouvoir regarder son visage, mais je la laissai en paix.

_Bella _

J'étais avachie sur mon sofa et je regardais le plafond. Le venin me piquait les yeux mais ne coulerait jamais. Il resterait là jusqu'à ce que je sois capable de refouler ma tristesse au point qu'elle disparaisse. Je jouai avec l'oreille de mon lapin en peluche tandis que l'information s'infiltrait en moi. Il y avait des gens à l'extérieur qui m'aimaient, des gens qui me considéraient comme un membre de leur famille. Mais à cause d'une stupide erreur faite par quelqu'un qui était supposé m'aimer, j'avais été arrachée de tout ça. Une mère et un père que je ne pourrais plus jamais revoir, ensuite il y avait ce gars, celui que je n'avais pas dessiné. Il n'avait toujours pas de nom, mais sa peau dorée et ses profonds yeux noirs me déchiraient le cœur. Quand je pensais à lui, je ressentais tellement de douleur, comme si j'étais vide de l'intérieur.

Mes pensées devinrent plus claires, plus cohérentes, et ma voix mentale utilisait des mots que je ne savais pas connaître jusque là. Je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée de perdre quelqu'un d'autre, et avec cette pensée l'écrasante réalité revint. J'avais tellement perdu. Mon cœur se brisa et j'en eus le souffle coupé. Ensuite je regardai le lapin dans mes bras.

- Lapinou, il y a eu tellement de souffrance, tellement de douleur. Essayons de nous concentrer pour aller de l'avant, murmurai-je pour que lui seul puisse entendre. Je savais que c'était insensé de parler à un objet inanimé mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher. Ce lapin en particulier était mon lien direct avec Peter, mon sauveur, mon protecteur. J'essayerai d'arrêter d'avoir mal, d'arrêter de me concentrer sur un passé dont je ne pouvais pas me rappeler.

Un flash soudain apparut dans ma tête et je fus ramenée dans le passé. Dans mon esprit, je me trouvais dans une cuisine, regardant des armoires jaunes, Charlie debout à mes côtés. C'était le premier de plusieurs souvenirs encore à venir.


	5. Brisée

**The Face of an Angel** de** Brokendisguise **

**LE VISAGE D'UN ANGE**

**- 5 -**

**BRISEE**

_Jasper _

J'avais appelé à la maison pour leur faire savoir que j'allais rester plus longtemps. Un temps indéfini. Après une semaine, le stress était complètement parti de mes épaules parce que je n'étais plus constamment sous leur torrent d'émotion et que mes nouveaux colocataires étaient plus calmes et reposés. Bella commençait à me faire confiance et voulait se joindre à mes chasses. Elle était capable de se calmer et d'avoir du plaisir. Mais elle agissait encore comme une enfant. Peter disait que c'était un énorme changement comparé à son silence et à la fille triste avec qui il avait vécu. C'était étrange de ressentir l'adoration fraternelle qu'il avait pour elle. Elle était comme la petite sœur protégée et chérie qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Son dévouement envers elle était à couper le souffle, il mourrait pour elle et elle mourrait pour lui. Ils avaient une connexion tous les deux que je n'avais jamais vue durant ma longue vie.

Je ne suis pas un expert en maladie mentale mais je ne veux pas croire que Bella est irrémédiablement brisée à cause de ce qui lui était arrivé. Parfois il me semblait qu'elle se cachait dans l'immaturité pour échapper à ses problèmes, ce qui n'était pas vraiment une façon saine de gérer. À ce jour, elle ne pouvait toujours pas prendre de décision importante. Je pense qu'elle tentait de redevenir la fille qu'elle était. Elle mettait tous ses efforts et son énergie à montrer à Peter, Charlotte et à moi, combien elle était heureuse alors qu'elle bloquait ses vraies émotions. Une partie de moi savait que je ne ressentais pas tout. La plupart des gens ressentent plusieurs émotions à la fois. Je ne pouvais en percevoir qu'une seule de la part de Bella. Cela voulait dire aussi qu'elle était encore plus sérieusement abiméeée qu'à l'origine ou qu'elle voulait me cacher ses émotions. Je ne voyais aucune raison pour elle de le faire alors j'optais pour la première option.

Bella ne parla pas vraiment de son passé, elle m'avait posé des questions sur sa personnalité et je lui avais raconté combien elle était timide et peu sûre d'elle quand elle était humaine, elle avait éclaté de rire parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était ainsi . Elle ne savait rien faire d'autre que d'être jolie. Tellement jolie qu'elle-même ne pouvait pas le nier. Une fois ses membres avaient été rattachés elle était devenue forte. Elle était fière de sa beauté et de sa force tant qu'elle portait des manches longues. Ses cicatrices la dérangeaient alors elle les cachaient. Elle m'avait confié qu'elle ne pouvait pas tolérer de voir la tristesse sur le visage de Charlotte quand elle les voyait alors elle se couvrait aussi simplement. Elle n'avait jamais fait mention de personnes qui auraient regardé ses cicatrices avec dégoût ou peur car les seules personnes à qui elle les avait montrées étaient Peter et Char et eux aussi avaient les leurs.

Ma curiosité était exacerbée. Je voulais voir les cicatrices de Bella mais une partie de moi me disait que c'était trop demander. Je voulais voir par quoi elle était passée. Je me suis rendu compte après une semaine que peu importe ce qu'elle faisait, rien ne pouvait me faire voir cette fille sous un jour négatif. Quand elle souriait ou quand elle me prenait simplement la main pour aller chasser, elle faisait fondre mon cœur. J'étais plus heureux auprès d'elle que toutes les fois où j'avais pensé l'être. Sentir sa main dans la mienne me disait que tout irait bien. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'elle est Bella ou parce qu'elle est vachement sexy qu'elle m'attire mais une part de moi savait que je craquais pour elle. Elle pourrait me demander de marcher dans des flammes je n'hésiterai même pas. La rendre heureuse était devenu la chose la plus importante dans ma vie. Je ne pouvais rien y faire. C'est comme si je n'avais pas le choix. Avec Alice, j'avais toujours eu le choix, nous étions pas amoureux comme de vrais amoureux auraient dû l'être. Avec Bella, c'est comme si mon cœur avait fait le choix et que tout en moi le suivait.

Nous étions dans la pièce à l'avant de la maison, j'étais assis sur la causeuse et Bella était étendue sur mes genoux. J'étais intensément concentré sur son visage tandis que je jouais avec ses cheveux. Ses yeux étaient fermés et ses émotions n'étaient que pur bonheur. Un gémissement était tout ce qu'il manquait pour transformer cette scène amicale en quelque chose de vraiment trop intime pour des amis. J'étais soudainement frappé par l'envie de presser mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'essayais de me concentrer sur autre chose que sa bouche mais mes yeux déviaient plus bas vers sa poitrine pleine et ronde. Autre chose contre laquelle j'avais envie de poser mes lèvres. Je fermais les yeux pour chasser toutes ces images qui s'amusaient dans ma tête. Je me rendis compte que j'étais le pire des monstres, celui qui savait par quoi elle était passé et qui avait quand même envie d'elle.

Le grognement de Peter me parvint d'une autre pièce de la maison et il me dit.

- Tu projettes, essaye de contrôler Major!

Les yeux de Bella s'ouvrirent et elle plongea ses prunelles dans les miennes durant un bon moment avant de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Tu as besoin de chasser.

Son pouce m'effleura sous les yeux.

- Je n'ai pas soif, j'ai chassé hier soir, répliquai-je.

- Tes yeux sont noirs.

- Vraiment? murmurai-je d'une voix rauque.

Ce n'était pas la soif qui avait effacé l'or de mes yeux, mais bien sûr, cette jeune femme avec le visage d'un ange ne pouvait pas le comprendre.

- Oui, tu as soif, cass-t-elle évidement en colère contre moi alors qu'elle se relevait.

Charlotte entra rapidement dans la pièce et prit la main de Bella dans la sienne.

- Dove, nos yeux deviennent noirs parce que nous avons besoin de nous nourrir, mais il y a aussi certaines émotions qui les font changer de couleur aussi.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle en faisant la moue. Je mordais fortement ma lèvre inférieure pour m'empêcher de gémir. A ce moment je voulais que Peter m'amène dehors et qu'il me batte à mort, l'homme en moi devenait rapidement un problème quand ça concernait mon amitié envers Bella.

- Et bien il y a deux émotions principales qui font que nos yeux deviennent noirs. Il y a la colère et la luxure, expliqua Charlotte.

Bella me regarda, confuse.

- Après quoi es-tu si fâché?

Le regard sur son visage m'ébranla. J'essayai de trouver une raison pour laquelle je serais en colère autre que 'je te désire'. A bien des égards elle était encore une enfant complètement innocente. Je ne trouvai pas d'excuse valable alors j'haussai les épaules.

- Alors tu dois chasser, exigea-t-elle, me tirant du divan avant de m'entrainer à l'extérieur pour chasser.

Je chassai juste pour satisfaire Bella et pour ne pas avoir à répondre aux questions qu'elle pourrait me poser. Pour pas lui faire sentir que je voulais seulement son corps. L'ours que je trouva avait eu de la chance. Il avait pu me donner un coup de pattes et déchira mon chandail sur mon torse, je l'ignorai et allai rejoindre Bella. Elle finissait tout juste un chevreuil quand je la trouvai. Elle se leva brusquement mais ne grogna pas. Je fus surpris. Elle n'avait pas une tache de sang sur elle. Elle chassait mieux que moi. Ça me choqua, je pensai avoir de la finesse durant mes chasses, traquant, tuant et m'évaporant. Ce n'était rien comparé à la sienne. Quand elle chassait, elle n'existait pas. Elle tuait mais c'était comme si elle n'était pas là quand elle le faisait. Je me demandai si ça avait quelque chose à voir avec ce qu'elle avait enduré mais je ne posai pas la question.

J'avais oublié l'état de mes vêtements quand elle marchait lentement vers moi, mais m'en rappelais rapidement quand je réalisais qu'elle regardait mes cicatrices. Je ne pouvais pas détecter correctement ses émotions alors je savais pas quoi faire. Je me sentis soudainement mal à l'aise et monstrueux. Alice n'avait jamais été capable de regarder mes cicatrices sans ressentir de la peur, du dégoût ou de la pitié. Je tentais de me couvrir avec ce qu'il me restait de mon chandail.

Bella marcha jusqu'à moi, retira mes mains et ouvrit mon chandail, elle fit courir son doigt sur la pire de toutes sur mon épaule d'être et fronça les sourcils.

- Es-tu brisé aussi? demanda elle. La tristesse qu'elle ressentait m'a fait tomber sur les genoux.

- Je l'ai déjà été. Les mots sortirent de ma gorge dans un murmure étranglé. Elle regardait vers moi la main toujours suspendue en l'air, là où je l'avais abandonnée.

Elle s'assit sur le sol en face de moi et commença à déboutonner sa blouse. Je la regardais, figé et silencieux comprenant l'importance de cette action pour elle. Elle portait un débardeur en dessous mais il laissait ses épaules, son cou et son sternum exposés. Elle laissa tomber sa blouse au sol et je regardai. Elle avait des cicatrices sur ses épaules, là où ses bras avait été cruellement arrachés, elle avait une cicatrice à la gorge que j'avais déjà vue, mais était accompagné de par des marques de morsures qui lui couvrait la nuque, les épaules et la poitrine, il y avait une cicatrice effrayante là où son cœur aurait dû être. J'éprouvais tant de haine envers moi-même et ma famille sans oublier envers la salope qui lui avait fait ça.


	6. Petite soeur morte

**The Face of an Angel** de** Brokendisguise **

LE VISAGE D'UN ANGE

- 6 -

**Petite sœur morte**

_Jasper _

Bella me regarda dans les yeux et me tourna le dos dans la douleur et la honte. Son dos était aussi rempli des mêmes cicatrices. Elles étaient juste moins laides.

- Je ne peux pas supporter que les gens me regardent comme ça. Je suis désolée.

- Ça va Bella. Je ne suis pas furieux à cause d'elles, je suis blessé parce que j'ai pas pu l'empêcher.

- Personne n'aurait pu l'empêcher, murmura-t-elle, mais elle avait tort.

- Allez, rentrons à la maison.

Je lui tendis la main, elle remit son gilet et boutonna rapidement les boutons avant de prendre ma main et de me laisser la guider jusqu'à la maison. Elle alla directement dans les bras de Peter et il demanda comment la chasse s'était passée. Elle lui raconta qu'elle avait attrapé un chevreuil et elle rit au visage dégouté qu'il fit. Mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche, je lus le nom sur l'écran et répondis. Je ne pus cacher ma joie en entendant la voix de quelqu'un de ma famille.

- Salut mon frère!

- Pourquoi es-tu si joyeux? La voix d'Emmett était tendue.

-J e suis juste content de te parler, mentis-je et Bella se retourna pour me regarder.

- Je voulais juste savoir ce que tu faisais, sachant quel jour nous sommes.

- Quel jour? demandai-je

- Ça fait six ans aujourd'hui, me rappela-t-il, sa voix soudainement en colère. Je ne peux pas croire que tu ais oublié! Et moi qui pensai que tu te serais damné pour Bella. Je pouvais presque ressentir sa colère contre moi jusqu'ici.

- Emmett, soupirai-je, j'essayais de penser à quelque chose qui ne le pousserait pas à me haïr. Bella n'était pas prête à révéler à la famille qu'elle était vivante, alors je ne pouvais pas lui dire pourquoi la date m'avait échappée.

Avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le téléphone s'échappa de ma main pour aller à l'oreille de Bella.

- Allô Emmett, dit-elle avec une voix fraiche comme si cela ne signifiait rien pour elle.

- Qui est-ce? l'entendis-je dire sèchement.

- Une amie, Bella sourit.

- Tu n'es pas une de mes amies, grogna t-il. Qui es-tu nom d'un chien?

- Peter m'appelle Dove. Elle ne l'aidait pas du tout. Je voulais juste t'expliquer que Jasper avait beaucoup de choses à l'esprit dernièrement et n'a pas été capable de se concentrer sur la mort de votre amie.

J'étais consterné par ces paroles. Peter et Charlotte l'étaient aussi, on ne savait pas à quoi elle pensait.

- Alors il a tout oublié parce qu'il se maque avec toi? Emmett était furax.

- Calme toi Emmett, je ne voudrais pas que tu ais à ravaler tes paroles. Ma patience devient de plus en plus mince.

- J'en ai rien à foutre de ta patience ou de ce que tu veux!

-Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu savais. Elle secoua la tête. Je vais de dire quelque chose. Ramène toute ta furie et ta colère au Tennessee pour une visite et voir la raison de la distraction de ton frère.

- Si je vais là-bas, je vais probablement te tuer!

A ces mots Bella ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Tu ne peux pas me tuer.

-Et pourquoi ça? Emmett grinçait des dents à chaque fois qu'il parlait. Je pouvais pratiquement toucher sa rage.

- Parce que je suis déjà morte. Tu dois des excuses à ton frère.

- Je ne dois rien à personne.

Le visage de Bella s'assombrit et je sentis sa colère poindre. Si je n'avais pas su que c'était ses émotions, j'aurais pensé que c'était celles d'Emmett, son extérieur était resté si calme que j'aurais pu le manquer.

- Tu lui dois beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses! Si tous ses muscles et cette rage avaient été à Forks cette journée-là cette conversation n'aurait même pas lieu.

Elle avait dépassé les bornes.

- Jasper t'as raconté? Comment as t-il osé!

- Jasper m'a seulement dit ce que je devais savoir, tu n'avais pas le droit de le blesser de la manière dont tu l'as fait ou de le faire sentir coupable pour cette journée.

- Il le devrait, c'est sa faute.

Il était enragé, ainsi que Bella. Peter, Charlotte et moi pouvions entendre la conversation mais nous étions incapable d'arrêter la catastrophe qui allait se produire.

- Ah oui? À cause du truc sur l'anniversaire? Il fallait s'y attendre mais il n'y avait rien à craindre parce que toute la famille était là pour l'empêcher!

Ensuite, Edward a décidé de partir et vous avez tous choisi de le suivre. Tu es le plus arrogant et impétueux de la famille, mais tu n' as pas insisté pour sauver ta petite sœur. As tu la moindre idée de combien elle a pu se sentir abandonnée et morte à l'intérieur d'elle-même?

Je remarquai quelque chose, les souvenirs de Bella refaisaient surface. Je ne lui avais pas raconté autant de choses.

- Tu n'as aucun droit...

Bella le coupa

- Emmett, j'ais tous les droits. Plus que toi. Alors calme tes putains de nerfs ou je retire mon invitation.

- Alors vas-y, pourquoi en aurais-je quelque chose à faire. Sa voix était toujours aussi tendue mais il essayait de la contrôler.

- Es-tu en train de me dire que tu ne veux pas venir voir ta petite sœur morte?

Elle feignit être blessée, qu'il en soit ainsi. Elle me lança le téléphone et je l'attrapai tandis qu'elle entrait à l'intérieur.

- B...Bella? dit la voix d'Emmett dans les airs alors que je saisissais le téléphone qui arrivait jusqu'à moi.

- Em, je suis vraiment désolé je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris, tentai-je d'expliquer.

Peter parla avant qu'Emmett le puisse.

- Elle est très protectrice envers ceux qu'elle aime, Jasper, ses mots t'ont blessé, on pouvait le voir sur ton visage, il l'a faite sortir de ses gonds! Il fait encore une fois un truc comme ça devant elle et elle hésitera même pas à le blesser sérieusement.

- Je suis désolé Jazz, murmura Emmett ayant entendu les paroles de Peter. Est-ce que c'est elle? Ou elle jouait juste avec moi?

- Peter et Charlotte l'ont sauvée, Victoria la détenait toujours, ça a été une dure bataille de la faire revenir à elle et elle avait caché le fait que ses souvenirs lui étaient revenus, mais c'est elle.

- Et tu l'as caché tout ce temps? La colère était de retour.

- C'était son choix. Elle n'était pas prête. Elle n' est toujours pas prête pour que tout le monde le sache, alors ne le dévoile pas aux autres pour le moment.

- Je le dirai à Rose et on part le plus vite possible, je dois rester loin d'Edward. Je ne veux pas qu'il l'apprenne en lisant dans mes pensées.

- Où est-il maintenant?

- Ils sont à la chasse, Rosie est ici avec moi, elle a tout entendu de toute façon et elle est déjà en train de faire les sacs. Sa voix se fit moins forte. Jazz, comment va-t-elle?

- Toujours brisée j'en ai bien peur, la torture a duré tout le long de sa détention et elle s'est terminée quand Peter et Char s'en sont mêlés. Elle es mal à l'aise avec les nouvelles personnes alors ne t'en formalise pas.

- Cela me parait si mal, de ne pas le dire à la famille. Je me sens comme un égoïste.

Je ris.

- Il n' y a rien de mal à être un peu égoïste de temps en temps.

Soudain ce fut Rose au bout de la ligne.

- On arrivera dans la matinée puis la ligne fut coupée.

_Bella _

J'étais rentrée dans la maison, je m'assis sur le dossier du sofa et me laissais tomber à la renverse. J'avais les jambes jetées sur le dossier et les coussins dans le dos. Ma conversation avec Emmett tournait dans ma tête, il savait qu'il allait me voir s'il venait et je savais qu'il s'inquiétait assez de moi pour venir. Il m'avait mis en colère au début, mais j'avais utilisé cette colère pour arriver là où je le voulais : retrouver un peu de ce que j'avais perdu.

Jasper resta dehors pour quelques minutes encore, me donnant du temps pour réfléchir à certaines choses. Quand j'avais vu les cicatrices de Jasper, c'était comme si rien ne pourrait m'empêcher de les toucher. Je n'avais qu'une seule question pour lui, qui? Je devais savoir, je voulais savoir qui l'avait brisé. Je voulais être confrontée à ces personnes. L'idée que quelqu'un blesse Jasper faisait ressortir les pires et les plus confuses de mes émotions. Je ne les comprenais pas, mais je voulais blesser les personnes qui l'avait blessé.

Parfois, quand Jasper était dans la même pièce que moi, je ressentais comme une chaine qui nous reliait l'un et l'autre. Quand il s'éloignait de moi ou quittait la pièce, c'était comme si on tirait la chaine directement de ma poitrine. J'avais appris son pouvoir par Peter. Il me disait ce que je ne pouvais pas me rappeler, j'appris aussi que je pouvais empêcher Jasper de lire mes émotions et je confiais tout ça a Peter. Il est mon confident, mon frère, mon ange. J'ai plus confiance en Peter qu'en personne d'autre.

Je ne bloquais pas toutes mes émotions à Jasper, seulement celles que je ne comprenais pas ou que je n'arrivais pas à nommer. Je ne voulais pas qu'il les ressente et qu'il les comprenne avant que je réussisse à le faire moi-même. Je n'aimais pas l'idée que les gens en sachent plus sur mes émotions ou sur ma vie que moi. Ça ne me semble pas juste. Mes émotions sont trépidantes et frénétiques. Une émotion ne peut pas rester en place avant qu'une autre veuille prendre sa place. J'aime lui faire des câlins, ça me rassure et me soigne en quelque sorte. Tenir sa main est comme si je tenais le fil de ma vie. J'ai l'impression qu'il me transporte d'un endroit à l'autre. Toucher sa poitrine m'avait fait ressentir comme si mon estomac était rempli de petits poissons rouges qui nageaient. Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire mais son bonheur est plus important que le mien.

Je voulais questionner quelqu'un sur ces choses que je ressens, mais la seule personne à qui je pouvais en parler était Jasper et j'étais gênée face à cette idée. Et si mes sentiments le rendaient triste? Je ne voulais pas lui faire de la peine.

Mes pensées revinrent à Emmett et Rosalie. Je me rappelais la plupart de ma vie avant la douleur et je redevenais lentement moi-même. Je me rappelais toutes les choses que Rosalie m'avait dites, qu'elle me détestait, j'espérais seulement qu'elle ne me détestait plus aujourd'hui. Elle était une partie de la vie qui m'avait été arrachée. S'il y a une manière d'améliorer les choses, j'allais le faire. J'avais besoin d'Emmett et de Rosalie pour aller mieux, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je savais seulement que j'avais besoin d'eux. Je ne serai pas complète jusqu'à ce que je revois Carlisle et Esmée, aussi.

Je pris une grande inspiration tandis que je réalisais que je reverrais plus jamais Charlie, ni Renée, ni le garçon à la peau dorée qui m'avait aimée. J'avais pu finalement mettre un nom sur son visage. Jacob, mon Jacob. Il m'avait promis que je ne serais plus jamais blessée si je le laissais m'aimer. Il avait menti bien sûr, il n'aurait pas eu le choix en la matière quand il aurait enfin trouvé son imprégnée. Pour faire passer la douleur de ce que j'avais perdu, je prétendais que tout allait bien. Bien sûr, il y avait des choses que je ne comprenais pas entièrement mais ce n'était pas sur les sujets auxquels les autres pensaient. Ils me voyaient pure et comme une enfant, revenant involontairement à l'innocence de l'enfance pour effacer la douleur. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué que je l'avais fait exprès, ils n'avaient pas compris le raisonnement derrière mon incompréhension. Quand les yeux de Jasper étaient devenus noirs, Char m'avait expliqué quelles émotions changeaient la couleur de nos yeux. La raison pour laquelle je ne comprenais pas cela était parce que Jasper ne me désirait pas, Victoria s'était assurée que plus personne ne me désire à nouveau. Jasper était fâché ou il avait besoin de chasser. Il n'y avait pas d'autre option. Je repoussai les pensées chaotiques qui dansaient dans ma tête et pensai à autre chose. Je pensai à Charlie à nouveau, j'étais morte pour lui. Il avait porté le deuil de sa fille il y a longtemps. Il avait accepté le fait qu'il ne la reverrait plus jamais.

J'étais morte.


	7. Le lapin

**The Face of an Angel** de** Brokendisguise **

LE VISAGE D'UN ANGE

- 7 -

**Le lapin**

_Jasper _

Je traversai la maison pour retrouver Bella assise la tête en bas sur le sofa. Ses jambes étaient dans le vide et ses cheveux sur le sol.

- Quand vont-ils arriver? demanda-elle sans me regarder?

- Au matin, chuchotai-je. Comment savais-tu qu'ils allaient venir.

- Je me suis rappelée de presque tout, le meilleur moyen pour faire déplacer Emmett c'est de le mettre hors de lui et de lui promettre une bonne bagarre.

- Vrai, mais maintenant il sait qu'il n'y en aura pas.

Je m'assis à côté d'elle, essayant de ne pas regarder ses jambes.

- Non, maintenant il sait qu'il va avoir droit à une belle récompense au bout de son court voyage : sa petite sœur morte.

- Bella, tu n'es pas morte, corrigeai-je.

Elle devint floue quand elle se retourna, le mouvement était trop rapide pour que je puisse le voir.

- Jasper, la plupart du temps je me sens morte.

- Mais tu peux être joyeuse ou fâchée, tes émotions…

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Je parle du fait que toute la famille crois que je suis morte. Pour eux je suis morte et ça me fait sentir horrible. Ils me manquent énormément, et éventuellement je veux avoir une chance de parler à Edward pour m'assurer qu'il sache que ce n'est pas sa faute.

- Mais tu as dit...

- J'ai menti. Ce qui m'est arrivé est la faute de Victoria

- Mais nous aurions pu rester, on aurait pu le prévoir.

- Tu peux éviter un accident de voiture aussi si tu ne te mets jamais derrière le volant. Vous êtes partis pour m'empêcher d'être tuée, pour que je puisse avoir une vie normale. Vous ne pouviez pas me suivre juste pour être sûrs que je ne me blesse jamais. Il y a des choses qui se produisent, ça fait partie de la vie.

Elle eut l'air pensive pendant un moment.

- Peter m'a dit pour Edward et Alice, je lui ai demandé. Depuis combien de temps sont-ils mariés?

- Quelques années.

J'étais étonné par ses mots, je n'étais pas habitué qu'elle puisse si bien réfléchir.

- Je suis heureuse qu'ils aient pu trouver du réconfort l'un avec l'autre. Mais à cause de cela tu es seul.

Elle me prit la main ce qui m'étonna encore plus.

- Qu'en est-il de toi? Toi aussi tu es sans compagnon.

- Je n'ai pas passé un siècle marié à quelqu'un non plus. Je suis bien, seule.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Je devrais m'habituer à avoir une éternité seule de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un pouvait me prendre avec toutes mes cicatrices non plus.

Je grimaçai en réalisant qu'elle disait la vérité à mon sujet aussi. Je pourrais la prendre moi, même avec ses cicatrices, je l'aime de toute façon mais je ne dis rien. Elle n'était pas prête, de plus, je me préservai d'un éventuel refus de sa part.

Elle monta en haut pour récupérer un livre avant de redescendre et de s'installer sur le sofa. Elle se lova dans mes bras et commença à lire, ses cheveux descendaient en cascade sur mon torse encore dénudé, chose que j'avais complètement oublié. La sensation de ces cascades soyeuses sur ma peau me faisait souffrir et m'amenait au paradis en même temps mais j'avais la douloureuse conscience qu'elle n'était pas à moi. Charlotte entra dans la pièce jeta un coup d'œil et monta en haut pour aller dans sa chambre, elle redescendit avec le lapin en peluche avec de longues oreilles que Bella avait toujours avec elle quand elle lisait là. C'était une chose que je n'avais jamais vu dans la maison avant qu'ils viennent ici.

- Bella puis-je te de demander pourquoi tu te blottis contre cet animal?

- Ça me fait me sentir mieux. Elle haussa les épaules. Peter me l'a offert quand je refusais de sortir de ma chambre.

Je souris face à l'amour dans sa voix quand elle prononça le nom de Peter.

- A-t-il un nom?

Elle regarda au loin puis rega rda sur le lapin.

- Non, il n'a pas besoin d'un nom pour savoir que quelqu'un l'aime.

-Tu parles de toi ou du lapin? l'agaçai-je.

- Des deux. Charlotte et Peter m'ont aimée quand je n'avais pas de nom ou de passé, même en sachant que les choses pourraient mal se passer à cause de mon état mental. Quelque chose me dit que j'aurais pu les tuer tous les deux mais qu'ils auraient continué à m'aimer.

- Ça s'appelle l'amour inconditionnel, et tu as raison, rit Peter en marchant dans la pièce. Je mourrai de tes mains avec un sourire sur le visage.

Elle se leva et alla dans ses bras encore une fois. Ensuite il s'assit et elle le rejoint en se s'installant sur ses cuisses.

- Peter est mon ange.

J'essayai d'ignorer le trou noir qui semblait avoir pris place à côté de moi, à la place où elle était assise. J'essayai aussi d'ignorer l'amère jalousie que je ressentais envers Peter.

- On va avoir des invités demain matin, sourit Bella.

- J'avais entendu. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas avec Char pour voir s'il y aurait pas quelque chose que tu puisse faire pour qu'ils se sentent les bienvenus.

Elle tira Char à l'extérieur. C'était revenu, la façon qu'elle avait d'agir comme si elle était une enfant.

- C'est un mécanisme de défense. Il s'évapore lentement mais il revient à l'occasion.

- Un mécanisme de défense contre quoi?

- La mort des gens qu'elle aime. Il secoua la tête et regarda la façon dont j'étais vêtu. Où sont passées toutes tes craintes?

- J'avais oublié que j'en portais plus après la chasse. Elle m'a tout fait oublier.

- Mon frère, je dois te dire, je suis très fier de toi. Ses yeux devinrent soudainement intenses, je pouvais y voir sa fierté.

- Fier de moi pourquoi? J'étais surpris.

- Je vois comment tu la regardes, je sais à quel point tu la désires et combien c'est difficile de contrôler cela. Mais il y a autre chose que j'aie vu et qui me dit pourquoi tu n'as pas cédé.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Tu es amoureux d'elle.

Il haussa un sourcil comme si il en savait plus que ce qu'il disait.

Je me penchai en avant et mis mon visage dans mes mains.

- Je le suis. Je suis fait, je n'y peux rien.

Il éclata de rire.

- Il y a autre chose que tu dois savoir, ça concerne Bella.

- Je le regardai confus, je n'eus pas à formuler ma question.

- Elle m'avait parlé à propos du télépathe qui n'était pas capable d'infiltrer sa tête. Elle m'a aussi confié quelque chose il y a quelques jours qui m'a surpris. Elle peut t'empêcher aussi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Elle te laisse ressentir ses émotions, mais seulement ce qu'elle veut que tu saches. Elle te cache les autres.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle me cache? grognai-je presque.

- Elle ne me l'a pas dit et j'en ai aucune idée.

Je me tourmentai et réfléchissai à toutes les possibilités pendant qu'on attendait le retour de Bella et Charlotte à la maison. Est-ce qu'elle cachait de la haine, du dégout, de la pitié? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être si mauvais pour qu'elle sente le besoin de me le cacher? Je ne pouvais pas aller lui demander parce que ça aurait brisé sa confiance. A moment donné, je pris le lapin en peluche et le serrai contre moi et sentis l'odeur de Bella sur le tissu. Peter me regardait, clairement amusé de voir le Major pelotonné contre une peluche et agissant comme une fille, mais je ne trouvais pas la force en moi pour être fâché contre lui.

La porte principale s'ouvrit à la volée et il y eut un nuage de l'odeur de Bella qui se faufilait dans la pièce. Char entra derrière elle et ferma la porte d'un coup de pied. Elle avait l'air vraiment mécontente alors qu'elle se tenait debout avec une de ses chaussures dans les mains et l'autre qui était manquante. Je sentis l'espièglerie de l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Que s'est t-il passé? demandai-je.

- On a été chercher des fleurs quand on a commencé à jouer à la tag* Je gagnais et cette petite voleuse m'a pris mes chaussures!

Trois voix se transformèrent en rire et Bella traversa la pièce avec l'autre chaussure suspendue à son doigt en face d'elle pour agacer Char.

-Je ne vais jamais comprendre l'amour qu'une femme peut avoir pour ses chaussures. Vous devriez voir le regard qu'elle avait...

Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle me vit, ensuite lança le soulier à Char abandonnant son petit jeu.

- Alors, Jasper. Elle se jeta sur le sofa à coté de moi, Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu aimerais nous dire?

- Euh? demandai-je.

Elle regarda ostensiblement le lapin toujours pelotonné contre moi et leva un sourcil.

- Oui. Je souris. J'ai décidé d'épouser ton lapin pour me sauver d'une vie de solitude. Il a accepté.

Elle me fit un grand sourire en retour et me vola l'animal en peluche. Peter et Char montèrent en haut pour se retrouver et après quelques minutes de tranquillité, je fus frappé par un lapin en plein visage.

- C'était pourquoi ça? demandai-je.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Ça me semblait être le bon truc à faire. Combien de temps avant que les autres n'arrivent?  
C'était à mon tour de hausser les épaules. Il était cinq heures du matin et ils pouvaient arriver n'importe quand. Je penchai la tête vers l'arrière et fixaisle plafond pendant un moment avant de me lever et de changer de vêtement, sans oublier de remettre un chandail finalement.

_*C'est un jeu. il y a une personne qui doit courir après d'autres personnes et les toucher et ça devient à son tour d'attraper quelqu'un d'autre. il y a plusieurs types de jeu de tag, ou touch, c'est la même chose, y a Tag BBQ ou il faut que tu embrasses la personne que tu attrapes, y a Tag freez et autres. _


	8. Rosalie

**The Face of an Angel** de** Brokendisguise **

LE VISAGE D'UN ANGE

- 8 -

**Rosalie**

_Jasper_

J'étais revenu en bas depuis quelques minutes, après m'être changé de vêtements, quand la sonnette de la porte retentit. Bella se sentit courageuse alors elle se leva et alla répondre. Dès que la porte fut ouverte, il y eu un son de souffle coupé et de sanglot étouffé alors que Rosalie jetait ses bras autour de Bella toujours figée.

- Bella, je suis tellement désolée d'avoir été aussi horrible avec toi! Après tout ce que tu as subit par le passé je me sens horrible et tellement désolée! Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de me faire pardonner?

Son visage était enfoui dans le cou de Bella et elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus que d'enrouler ses bras autour de Rose et de la serrer gentiment dans ses bras.

- Il n'y a rien à pardonner Rosalie, je ne peux pas vraiment me souvenir de toute façon, alors recommençons à nouveau. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Mais je sentis que Bella était choquée.

Rose leva les yeux, emplis de venin et sa lèvre du bas tremblait légèrement.

- Tu le penses vraiment?

La lèvre de Bella était coincée entre ses dents, elle acquiesça et elle éclatèrent toutes les deux en sanglots, Bella pleurait pour tout ce qu'elle avait perdu et qu'elle espérait un jour retrouver et Rose pleurait à cause de sa culpabilité et de la douleur qu'elle ressentait face à la souffrance de Bella. Emmett, lui était figé dans l'entrée et les regardait avec un mélange de béatitude et de tristesse, il n'avait jamais vu sa femme aussi défaite.

Les sanglots s'arrêtèrent au moment où Peter et Char revinrent du 1er étage. Rosalie se recula soudainement et regarda Bella.

- Waouh Bella, tu es magnifique!

Et la pièce fut remplie de rires étonnés. Finalement Bella se retourna vers Emmett, il lui sourti timidement mais il fronça les sourcils.

- Isabella, ce que tu m'as dit au téléphone était méchant et déplacé.

Il faisait une moue excessivement dramatique imitant parfaitement les yeux d'un jeune chiot.

- Désolée, dit elle avec un air désapprobateur mais ensuite elle commença à rayonner et elle alla se jeter dans ses bras. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et il la serra avec un soupir de bien être avant de la poser par terre.

- Je suis si content de te voir, je n'aurais jamais pu rester fâché de toute façon, lança-t-il.

- Allez asseyez-vous, dit Peter avec le sourire. Sauf si vous désirez attraper votre dîner avant.

- Nous nous sommes arrêtés pour chasser en venant de l'aéroport, dit Rose en allant s'assoir sur le sofa en tirant Bella pour qu'elle s'assoie entre elle et Emmett. Bella l'y autorisa. Elle lui avait permis de la dorloter mais il y avait une douleur lointaine dans ses yeux, un désir. Ses émotions étaient joyeuses, je me rendis compte que Peter avait raison, elle utilisait ses émotions pour me mentir.

Je ravalai ma vicieuse jalousie et les laissais se reconnecter. Je m'assis moi aussi et tentai de détecter les sentiments qu'elle me cachait tandis que Rosalie jouait avec ses cheveux.

- Comment vont les choses à la maison?

- Toujours aussi mauvaises! Alice et Edward souffrent toujours autant." Rose secoua la tête.

- Bella, vas-tu nous laisser leur dire la vérité bientôt? demanda Emmett

Pendant un instant, ses yeux cherchèrent les miens puis elle regarda le plancher.

- Non. Esmée et Carlisle ne peuvent pas savoir parce qu'ils ne pourraient pas le cacher à Edward. Alice non plus parce qu'elle ne peut pas lui cacher des choses bien longtemps. Il doit apprendre à vivre avec ses erreurs, enfin, pour un moment. Sa voix était tendue et il y avait plus là-dessous que ce qu'elle disait.

C'était là, une décision pondérée que Bella avait prise sans l'aide de personne. Elle faisait ou disait des choses qui me faisaient presque croire qu'elle allait mieux, mais ensuite l'illusion se dissiperai, elle redeviendrait facilement distraite ou elle ne comprendrait pas quelque chose qu'elle devrait. Ou quand ses yeux laisseraient passer ses vraies émotions.

- Edward n'a jamais voulu te faire du mal, dit doucement Emmett.

- Je sais, murmura Bella sans dire autre chose. C'est vraiment super de vous revoir tous les deux mais tout ça c'est trop. Excusez-moi.

Elle se leva et parti sans aucun autre mot.

Rose la regarda partir et attendit que la porte de sa chambre se ferme avant de se retourner vers moi.

- Comment va t-elle Jazz?

- Parfois elle ne va pas bien du tout. Mais à d'autres moments elle agit comme une enfant et je ne dis pas ça en lui manquant de respect. C'est comme si elle retournait à l'innocence de l'enfance pour oublier ce qu'elle a vécu. Sinon pour le reste je ne sais pas, elle ne me laisse pas sentir ses émotions.

- Elle peut te bloquer toi aussi? haleta Emmett.

- Elle semble avoir un bouclier très fort en effet. Je ressens seulement ce qu'elle me laisse ressentir.

- Jazz? souffla Rose pour que je la regarde. Aide-la à passer au travers de tout cela. Ça restera pour l'éternité en elle mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne pourra pas avoir une belle vie. Elle est forte et maintenant elle a quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas quand elle était humaine.

- Et c'est?

Rose sourit tristement et rencontra mon regard, sa détermination émanait d'elle.

- Moi.

Il y avait un goût amer de regret derrière ses émotions positives mais je ne fis pas de commentaire.

- Alors, qu'as-tu ressenti la première fois que tu l'as revue? demanda joyeusement Emmett en éloignant toute sa négativité. De quoi avait-elle l'air?

Je ris.

- Folle comme l'enfer. Elle n'allait vraiment pas bien. J'ai été stupide et je n'ai pas respecté les avertissements que Peter m'avait donnés. Elle voulait m'arracher la tête.

- J'en doute vois-tu, ricana-t-il.

- Non, Emmett, notre petite Bella n'est plus si impuissante désormais. Elle a repoussé trois vampires expérimentés sans problème et elle s'en est sortie avec seulement une morsure à la cuisse. Je ne pense pas que je puisse la battre. Putain, je pense que tu ne le pourrais même pas.

- Foutaise, personne ne peut me battre, railla-t-il.

Peter lui lança un regard.

- Tu veux tester ta théorie? Vas-y. Fais moi cet honneur. Va mettre Dove en colère et va perdre un bras. Elle est plus en contact avec son monstre intérieur que n'importe lequel d'entre nous et elle sait comment l'utiliser à son avantage.

Je le dévisageai un instant, je n'aimais pas la manière qu'il avait de tourner sa réponse. Peut-être que je laissai ma appréciation se troubler en pensant à elle en tant que fille douce et gentille alors qu'elle pouvait aussi être en colère et pleine de rage.

_Bella_

Je m'assis à l'envers sur mon divan, tentant de contrôler mes bras et mes jambes. Ils voulaient dévaler les escaliers pour voler le portable de Jasper et téléphoner à Esmée. Elle, elle comprendrait toutes les émotions que je ressentais. Elle comprendrait que j'aie besoin de jouer le jeu devant les autres et la voir me rendrait vraiment heureuse. Mais là-bas, il y avait Edward. Je ne le pensais pas quand j'avais dit qu'il devait apprendre à vivre avec ses erreurs. Je n'étais simplement pas prête à le revoir. J'avais besoin de plus de temps pour tirer au clair ce que je ressentais pour Jasper Je ne voulais pas qu'il vienne chambouler le peu de lucidité que je possède. Je suis égoïste mais je m'en fous.

En plus, qu'est-ce qui arriverait si Alice et lui n'étaient plus ensemble et qu'elle veuille retourner avec Jasper? Il est mon meilleur ami, je ne peux pas le perdre maintenant. J'ai besoin de lui! Et d'une manière étrange, je sens que peut-être, juste peut-être, qu'il a besoin de moi lui aussi. Je roulai sur le ventre et me couvris le visage, ma poitrine haletait comme avec Rosalie tout à l'heure. Juste penser à le perdre me faisait sentir comme si un énorme trou avait été creusé dans ma poitrine.

Je voulais qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, qu'il me dise que tout allait bien, que mon horrible passé n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar et que j'étais encore humaine. Je me levai soudainement, non, je ne voulais pas cela. Les choses seraient trop différentes. Je n'aurais plus Peter et Charlotte. Jasper et Rosalie me détesteraient toujours. Son soudain changement d'opinion m'effrayait un peu. Je m'attendais toujours à ce qu'elle veuille me décapiter, mais le regard d'Emmett avait tout dit. Il n'avait jamais vu Rosalie comme ça. Elle et moi étions connectées d'une nouvelle façon. Il y eut un léger coup sur la porte et je me levai.

- Entrez, dis-je en murmurant.

- Hey Bella. Est-ce que je peux te parler pendant une minute? Rosalie entra et vint s'assoir à côté de moi sur le divan.

- De quoi as-tu besoin Rosalie?

- Chérie, la famille m'appelle Rose.

- De quoi as-tu besoin Rose?

Je souris mais mon sourire sonnait faux sur mon visage.

- Puis-je te raconter une histoire? Elle n'a pas de fin heureuse mais tu dois l'entendre.

- Bien sûr.

Je posai mes mains sur mes cuisses et attendis.

- Je t'enviai terriblement quand tu étais humaine Bella. Le savais-tu?

- Je pensais que tu me haïssais.

Le sourire qu'elle me fit en réponse était triste et elle regarda le sol.

- Toi et moi avions eu des vies humaines très différentes. Quand j'étais humaine, ma vie était parfaite et très différente de la tienne. J'étais magnifique. Tout le monde s'arrêtait pour me regarder quand je marchais dans la rue. En y repensant, parfois, je souhaiterais n'avoir jamais été jolie. La beauté cause des problèmes, ça attire les ennuis. Je vais faire quelques coupures dans l'histoire comme cela je pourrais arriver là où je veux vraiment en venir. je veux te raconter comment je suis morte.

Elle prit ma main dans la sienne et la serra.

- Mon fiancé et trois de ses amis m'ont violée, battue et ils ont fait des choses épouvantables sur moi avant de me laisser pour morte. Carlisle m'a trouvée et m'a transformée, depuis ce moment je suis en colère contre lui.

Mon cœur se remplit d'effroi. Elle allait évoquer Victoria. Je ne voulais plus écouter maintenant. Mais je savais que je le devais et d'une certaine façon, savoir ce qui lui était arrivé me fis sentir comme si tout allait bien aller.

- Le truc Bella, c'est que j'ai été violée, battue et ensuite transformée. Tu as été transformée, violée et torturée. Mes blessures se sont effacées avec la transformation, les tiennent se sont produites après.

Elle me tira vers elle et je continuai à souffrir de la conversation en silence.

- Le truc que personne ne comprend c'est que ça ne change rien de porter des cicatrices ou non, c'est ancré en toi de toute façon. J'ai laissé ces événements me transformer en harpie amère et méchante avec tout le monde pour montrer à quelle point je déteste ma vie. Bella, je ne veux pas de ça pour toi. je veux que tu trouves le vrai bonheur. Ce qui t'ai arrivé est horrible, c'est douloureux mais je pense qu'il y a une chose que tu ignores.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est Rose?

- Chérie, tu ne comprends pas que c'est le passé. C'est derrière toi et ça ne se reproduira pas. Tu ne souffriras plus jamais comme ça. Un jour, peut-être bien tôt, tu trouveras ton vrai compagnon et il t'aimera comme jamais personne ne le pourra. Il emportera les souvenirs de ta souffrance. Il te protègera de toi-même et de ceux qui te voudront du mal. Seigneur, tu as déjà toute une famille derrière toi. On ne te laisserait jamais vivre cela une seconde fois. Bella je te le jure, mais s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, ne deviens pas comme moi.

Elle se remit à sangloter et à trembler tandis qu'elle enfouissait son visage dans mes cheveux à nouveau.

En fait je souriais. Pour de vrai. Je plaçais la tête de Rosalie sur mes cuisses et jouais dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle pleurait toujours. Je saisis l'opportunité de lui dire une chose à laquelle n'avait pas pensé.

- Rosalie, Rose, je porte les cicatrices de l'enfer. Je garde la douleur à l'intérieur et je fais semblant de bien aller devant les autres. Ce que personne ne sait, parce que je ne leur ai pas montré, c'est que la douleur ne vient pas de ce que Victoria m'a fait, ce n'est pas à cause de ce que ces animaux m'ont fait, c'est à cause de tout ce que j'ai perdu. Les choses qui vont me prendre du temps à revenir et les choses que je n'aurais plus jamais. Ce qui t'es arrivé est horrible, ce n'est rien de le dire, et oui, ta colère est une force sur laquelle il faut compter.

Je fis une pause et elle laissa échapper un petit rire doux.

- Mais j'ai vu comment tu es avec Emmett. Vous formez un tout. Tu mourrais avec joie pour lui. J'ai vu comment tu protèges ta famille, tu les aimes et tu les soutiens dans leurs décisions même si tu n'es pas d'accord avec leur choix. Ce que tu n'as pas remarqué c'est que tu ne détestes pas ta vie. Tu ne détestes pas ton existence aujourd'hui.

- Que veux-tu dire? renifla t-elle.

- Tu aimes ta vie. Tu es magnifique, la perfection ultime même. Tu as l'homme qui te correspond parfaitement à tes côtés. Le seul que tu ais jamais aimé et lui de même. Il t'aime à l'infini. La seule chose avec laquelle tu as un problème, c'est comment tu es devenue ce que tu es. Tu hais la souffrance que tu as dû endurer pour avoir la vie que tu as. Je sais que tu te sens comme s'il te manquait quelque chose. Les choses que tu aurais seulement si tu étais humaine. Mais les voudrais-tu à ce point si tu pouvais les avoir? Même si la famille que tu aimes et l'homme de ta vie devaient te quitter?

Elle se concentra et posa son regard sur moi.

- Il y a quelques années je t'aurais dit oui.

- Et aujourd'hui?

- J'ai passé trop de temps à envier ce que je ne pouvais pas faire, ce que je ne pouvais pas avoir. Je me suis jamais concentrée sur ce que j'avais et auxquelles je ne pourrais jamais renoncer. Waouh, et dire que tu agis comme une enfant et que tu es détruite.

Elle rit doucement.

- Bella, je suis supposée être là pour t'aider, pas le contraire.

- Je me souviens de tout, de mon époque d'humaine. Ça revenait très lentement au début mais après ça a été rapide. Comme si une fois la porte ouverte, tous mes souvenirs s'empressaient de reprendre leurs places. Ça a commencé avec un souvenir en particulier. Ma grand-mère avait l'habitude de m'asseoir sur ses genoux et de me parler. Un jour elle m'a dit quelque chose qui m'a marqué.

Je pris une inspiration.

- Elle m'a dit : des choses qui ne nous plaisent pas arrivent. Il y aura toujours quelque chose de mauvais qui va se produire. Mais sois reconnaissante de ces choses. Sans le mauvais on ne reconnaitrait pas ou comprendrait pas le bon. Elle avait l'habitude de me dire cela à chaque fois que quelque chose de triste m'arrivait. Que le mauvais était là pour équilibrer le bien à venir. Le mien c'est Emmett, Carlisle et Jasper, souffla Rosalie. Ils sont ma force depuis que je les connais.

- Je suis heureuse que tu le saches, acquiesçai-je et je soupirai. Je m'ennuie d'Esmée et de Carlisle.

-Ils s'ennuient de toi eux aussi, crois-moi, c'est vrai.

Elle me tira dans ses bras.

- Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas. Comment fais-tu pour être si perspicace. Les autres sont très inquiets à ton propos. Ils parlent de ta colère et que tu as de la difficulté que tu as à garder le contrôle. Tu sembles tout comprendre mais tes émotions sont instables.

- Ne m'en parle pas!. La seule chose que je ne comprends pas dans cette existence ce sont toutes ces émotions qui viennent avec. Je ne les comprends pas toutes et elles viennent si rapidement que je n'ai pas le choix, je dois de leur céder.

- Et quand est-il du comportement enfantin?

- Peux-tu garder un secret? demandai-je sachant très bien que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Elle hocha la tête alors je lui dis.

-Je ne sais pas comment faire semblant d'être heureuse sans faire l'enfant. Je me souviens de la douleur de quand j'étais humaine, je me souviens de ce que je faisais quand je voulais montrer aux autres que j'allais bien mais ici je ne peux pas, ils me connaissent trop bien, ils voient trop bien. Quelque fois JE SUIS heureuse mais je continue d'agir comme cela malgré moi. Mais d'autres fois, je dois faire semblant.

- Et à propos du fait que tu ne comprends pas certaines choses?

- Ce n'est pas que je ne comprends pas, je ne sais juste pas pourquoi je les ressens.

- Oh? murmura Rosalie, ensuite elle le répéta comme si elle venait de comprendre quelque chose, OH!

- Allons, redescendons rejoindre les autres. Je suis sûre qu'ils se demandent ce que nous faisons en haut, souris-je en prenant sa main et en descendant l'escalier. Les autres étaient toujours dans la même pièce et ils avaient tous un sourire quand nous sommes entrés. Rose me remit entre elle et son mari et recommença à jouer avec mes cheveux. Je me relaxai et souris, entourée des membres de ma famille qui me garderaient en sécurité.


	9. Un choix

**The Face of an Angel** de** Brokendisguise **

LE VISAGE D'UN ANGE

- 9 -

**UN CHOIX**

-Te sens-tu mieux? me demanda Jasper, ses yeux reflétaient son inquiétude.

Je hochai la tête.

- Rose est venue et elle m'a aidé à me sentir mieux.

Rose haleta de surprise à côté de moi mais ne disait rien. Je n'étais pas prête de briser l'illusion sur le fait que j'étais l'innocence personnifiée. Pas encore. Je devais leur dire mais j'avais besoin de temps pour tirer au clair mes émotions. A vrai dire, j'étais encore bouleversée et je ne voulais pas qu'ils le sachent.

- Est-ce que ça va Rosie? demanda Emmett se référant au bruit de surprise qu'elle avait fait.

Elle sourit. Un sourire parfaitement brillant et dit :

- Je vais bien

Nous sombrâmes dans une conversation futile pour les quelques heures qui suivirent. Rose et Emmett remplissaient la plupart des silences en nous disant comment allaient les gens à la maison. J'étais bien, heureuse et pendant un petit moment, entière.

Une odieuse chanson commença à jouer à partir du téléphone d'Emmett et il y répondit.

- Salut Esmée! la saluait-il avec entrain.

Mes doigts me démangeaient. Ils voulaient attraper le téléphone à m'en crever le cœur pour parler à la personne qui se rapprochait le plus d'une mère pour moi. Je n'avais rien désiré de plus depuis que Peter et Charlotte m'avait trouvé. En ce moment, tout le monde pensait que j'étais une enfant mais en fait, j'étais l'enfant qui désirait sa mère. Je pouvais entendre leur conversation. Je pouvais entendre sa voix et cela me donna encore plus envie de la voir.

- Allô chéri, je me demandais ce qu'il se passait. Vous vous êtes tous les deux sauvés sans rien dire et vous n'avez laissé qu'une note nous disant où vous étiez. Est-ce qu'il y a un problème avec ton téléphone?

- Non, répondit-il simplement.

- Alors tu aurais pu téléphoner. J'étais morte d'inquiétude. Quelle était cette soudaine urgence? Avez-vous besoin de notre aide?

- Non m'an. Tout va super bien. On a juste besoin de s'éloigner un moment. Tu nous connais.

Sa voix avait des intonations trop nerveuses. Je pouvais pratiquement goûter son mensonge.

- Emmett, que me caches-tu?

La voix d'Esmée le dominait. Mes yeux s'écarquillaient et je secouais la tête en signe de non. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire.

- Ce n'est rien je te le promets. On était inquiet à propos de Jazz. Il était assez déprimé ces derniers temps alors on est venu le voir. Je ne voulais pas qu'Edward se présente et le fasse sentir plus mal encore.

Ma tête se tourna vers Jasper. Pourquoi Edward le faisait-il se sentir mal? Jasper n'avait rien fait de mal! Je sentis mes yeux se fermer en petite fente alors que je me retournais vers Emmett.

- Je me suis inquiétée pour lui aussi. Il n'a pas appelé. J'ai pensé que c'était à cause de la date. On est tous encore ébranlés. J'ai l'impression que c'est hier que j'aidais Alice à décorer la maison pour l'anniversaire de Bella.

Il y avait énormément d'agonie dans sa voix. Je voulais partir et un léger son s'échappa de ma gorge.

Soudain Peter était à genoux devant moi, ses yeux couleur carmin soutenaient mes yeux dorés en les tenant captifs.

- Ce n'est pas encore le moment, Murmura-t-il. Si tu précipites les choses ça va mal se terminer.

Je ne pouvais pas m'échapper. C'était comme ça avec Peter, il pouvait me faire concentrer sur une chose peu importe ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Je savais que c'était grâce à cela que lui et Char m'avait sauvée. Tous les deux pouvaient m'amener à cet endroit dans ma tête où rien d'autre n'existait sauf leurs voix et rien d'autre n'importait sauf leurs yeux. La seule fois où ils n'avaient pas pu m'atteindre était quand j'étais devenue presque folle.

Je tombai à genoux devant lui et j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou en sanglotant les peines de mon cœur. Je voulais la mère que je ne pourrais plus jamais revoir. Je voulais la mère que j'allais pouvoir bientôt retrouver! Je voulais les choses que j'avais perdues. Je les voulais désespérément. Je pouvais les toucher. Je n'avais jamais autant voulu que le temps avance plus vite.

Emmett dit au revoir à Esmée et après ça il ne parla plus avec elle devant moi. Je lui en étais reconnaissante mais en même temps j'étais en colère. Je voulais entendre sa voix même si je ne pouvais pas lui parler directement. Rose et Emmett étaient avec nous depuis deux semaines et être si entourée par des personnes qui m'aimaient me laissait moins de temps pour souffrir de mon passé. Ils me gardaient continuellement occupée, ne me laissant jamais vraiment le temps de m'y attarder. Je savais qu'ils le faisaient exprès. Ils ne voulaient pas me voir ressasser des souvenirs douloureux. Chacun d'eux voulait me voir heureuse dans la vie.

Rosalie était la plus déterminée. Sa personnalité avait entièrement changé. Elle était plus gentille et elle était sincèrement heureuse. J'avais vu Emmett la regarder avec cette expression ahurie plaquée sur le visage. Celle avec la bouche ouverte et tout. Il n'avait jamais vu sa compagne si attentionnée et il priait pour que ça dure. Je savais que c'était le cas et qu'un futur plus joyeux les attendaient. Rose me remercia environ un millier de fois. Je ne comprenais pas. Je lui avais seulement parlé. Elle avait fait tout le reste. Nous étions devenues très proches et j'avais décidé de me confier un peu plus à elle.

Nous allions courir et nous nous arrêtions près d'un petit lac à une certaine distance de la maison. Elle s'assit et regarda l'eau. Je m'assis à côté d'elle et fis de même.

- C'est très joli ici, soupira-t-elle, respirant le bonheur.

- Oui ça l'est. Rose, est-ce que je peux te parler de quelque chose?

- Tout ce que tu veux.

Je gigotai, enlaçant mes doigts et les dénouant. Une habitude, signe de nervosité chez moi.

- Et bien, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais pas comprendre mes émotions et qu'elles étaient instables.

- Je me souviens. Elle se retourna et regarda mes mains. Bella chérie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Je voulais te questionner sur ce que je ressens.

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Eh bien je suis terrifiée par Jasper.

Les mots étaient sortis. Je ne pouvais plus les faire revenir dans ma bouche à présent.

Son visage se déforma légèrement face à son inquiétude.

- Bella, Jasper ne ferait jamais rien pour te blesser. Tu le sais ça non?

Ses mots me figèrent, elle avait mal compris.

- Je le sais ça. Je ne veux pas dire terrifiée dans ce sens-là. J'ai peur de le perdre. Je ressens toutes sortes de choses face à lui que je ne comprends pas et j'ai peur à en crever que ça le fasse fuir. J'ai peur qu'il pense que je ne suis pas assez forte ou assez bien.

- Bella, que ressens-tu pour Jasper?

- Il est mon meilleur ami. Je traverserai les flammes pour lui avec le sourire. Mais il y a les émotions que je ne comprends pas. Je les lui cache parce que je ne veux pas qu'il devine ce qu'elles sont avant que je les comprenne. J'ai pensé que c'était peut- être de l'amour mais ce n'est pas aussi fou que quand j'étais humaine, quand j'étais avec Edward. Ça fait mal.

- Bella, l'amour ne fait pas mal. Être amoureuse c'est quand tu trouves quelqu'un qui te voit pour qui tu es et toi de même. Tu veux qu'il reste la personne qu'il est. Les choses ont changé, tu es peut-être plus protectrice mais tu n'es pas passe par une modification complète et irréversible comme tu l'as fait avec Edward. C'était malsain Bella. Ça ne serait pas comme ça avec Jasper.

- Es-tu en train de dire que je suis amoureuse de Jasper? Est-ce que c'est ça ce sentiment que je ressens?

Quelque part au loin, une branche craqua et un animal se sauva. Ma tête se tourna et je pense avoir entendu quelqu'un respirer fortement. Quand je reportai le regard sur Rose, elle regardait dans la même direction que moi. Elle avait entendu quelque chose elle aussi.

- Rentrons Bella. Je n'aime pas l'ambiance ici.

Soudain, elle était anxieuse et apeurée. Elle me prit la main et nous courûmes vers la maison. L'ivresse de la course nous fit oublier ce que nous avions pensé avoir entendu. Nous pénétrâmes dans la maison et nous joignirent aux autres pour jouer à des jeux et regarder des films

_Jasper_

Regarder Bella interagir avec Rosalie et Emmett était merveilleux. C'était comme si chaque personne qui entrait dans sa vie l'aidait à franchir une autre étape. On la gardait occupée et on tentait de lui changer les idées. C'était seulement un bonus. On le faisait simplement parce qu'on voulait passer du temps avec elle, alors nous avions dû partager. Rose et Char était la plupart du temps avec elle seule, je considérais cela comme étant injuste mais elles utilisaient le "' temps entre filles " comme excuse. Elles l'emmenaient faire du shopping alors sa garde-robe finit par déborder de vêtements et de chaussures. Elles étaient assez aimables pour s'en tenir au goût de Bella contrairement à une certaine pixie* qui forçait tout le monde à porter des vêtements que personne ne voulait porter.

Elle faisait beaucoup de progrès et c'était dû aux filles je ne pouvais l'ignorer. Je ne pouvais pas non plus ignorer Emmett. Je leur étais tellement reconnaissant car sans eux, elle n'aurait pas survécu aux tourments de son passé. Bien que je sache qu'ils étaient importants pour elle, j'ai égoïstement essayé de monopoliser le maximum de temps avec elle. Emmett et moi avons souvent lutté pour savoir qui aurait la chance d'être avec elle puisqu'elle avait développé un certain goût pour les jeux vidéo. Il n'y avait jamais eu quelqu'un avec qui jouer qui aimait les jeux autant que lui. Elle chassait avec moi la plupart du temps mais elle commença à y aller avec Rosalie quand Emmett n'avait pas besoin d'y aller. Je savais qu'ils comptaient parmi les gens pour qui elle tuerait, pour qui elle mourrait.

Emmett et moi allions chasser ensemble parfois et il choisissait toujours ce moment pour me cuisiner à propos de Bella. Je ne lui dis rien. Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne voulais pas que cela lui arrive aux oreilles. Je ne voulais pas ressentir son dégoût et son rejet.

- Tu es un idiot! grogna-il alors qu'il attrapait un gros ours.

- Moi ou l'ours? lui dis-je de la branche où j'étais assis.

- Toi!

Il tourna son attention vers moi une demi seconde avant de se mettre sur le dos de l'ours et de morde.

- Tu penses que ce n'est pas évident que tu en pinces pour elle? Je peux reconnaître ces choses man!

- Oh s'il te plaît! Tu ne connais pas plus mes émotions que tu ne connais le nombre d'habitants de la cité du Vatican. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Je sais que tu la regarde quand elle ne te regarde pas, je sais ce qui arrive quand tu penses avoir une pensée que tu considères inappropriée. Que tu as mal tellement que tu la désires.

- Elle a trop souffert. Elle n'a pas besoin de ça, soufflai-je.

- Ce qui veut dire que tu l'admets finalement?

Je levai les mains au ciel en signe de frustration.

- Parfait, oui! Tu es content?

- Tu ne te rends pas compte que tes sentiments ne sont pas mauvais. Tu ne t'es pas forcé pour être ce que tu es pour elle et tu ne le feras pas dans l'avenir. Tu as des sentiments profonds pour elle et tu la laisses décider. Tu attends qu'elle te montre qu'elle est prête.

- Et alors. Ce n'est pas comme si je faisais quelque chose d'énorme. Mes pensées me dérangent Em. Je ne peux pas me laisser aller en sachant tout ce qu'elle a enduré.

- Jasper, mon frère, tu lui donnes la seule chose qu'Edward ne lui a jamais donnée.

Je grognai en entendant ce nom. Je ne voulais pas l'entendre.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est Ô grand sage?

- Le choix.

Il abattit et but l'ours et lorsqu'il eut terminé, il se leva comme si de rien n'était.

-Il a utilisé son don et ses facultés vampiriques pour l'éblouir. Elle n'a jamais été vraiment amoureuse de lui. A l'origine, elle était fascinée mais rien de plus. Il lui coupait le souffle, il l'éblouissait et tu sais aussi bien que moi que si tu fais ça continuellement à un humain il devient accro. C'est comme une drogue pour eux. Elle ne l'a jamais aimé, elle était obsédée par lui et tu le sais. Tu me l'as dit toi-même quand elle était encore humaine.

Je soupirai. C'était vrai que ses sentiments pour Edward n'étaient pas des sentiments amoureux. C'était une obsession malsaine. Comme un junkie qui avait besoin de sa dose quotidienne. Edward lui avait enlevé le droit de choisir consciemment. Elle avait dû vivre avec le manque quand nous étions partis et c'était sa faute. Son odeur l'attirait, son silence mental lui donnait un moment de répit alors qu'il avait de la compagnie. Il l'avait utilisée. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment aimée comme son âme-sœur. C'était la raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas la transformer et même s'il m'avait blâmé pour son anniversaire, ce n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle nous avions quitté Forks.

_*Les pixies sont des créatures mythiques du folklore Britannique suggérant une origine celtique de leur croyance ainsi que de leur nom. Elles sont généralement représentées avec des oreilles pointues et souvent vêtues d'un costume vert et d'un chapeau. Un type de lutin en fait._


	10. Edward

**The Face of an Angel** de** Brokendisguise **

LE VISAGE D'UN ANGE

- 10 -

**EDWARD**

Emmett et Rose étaient avec nous depuis deux semaines et honnêtement, j'avais envie qu'ils ne partent jamais. Si seulement je pouvais avoir tout le monde ici sauf Edward, ce serait fantastique. Emmett et moi commencions à courir vers la maison pendant que je pensais. Edward était la raison pour laquelle Bella était si brisée. Je sais qu'elle allait devoir lui faire face mais ce n'est pas le moment et je suis presque sûr qu'il ne sera pas le bienvenu chez moi.

- Je suis blessé que tu penses cela mon frère.

Je m'arrêtai dans mon élan, la maison était derrière lui. Il poursuivit sans invitation

- Je pensais que je pouvais te faire confiance. Elle est vivante et tu me l'as caché.

- C'était son choix Edward. Pas le mien. Je ne décide pas pour elle, moi, claquai-je.

- Foutaise! Vous ne m'avez pas dit qu'elle était en vie parce que vous étiez tous occupés à la convoiter! Vous ne me vouliez pas dans vos pattes parce que vous êtes une bande d'enfoirés égoïstes!

- Ce n'est pas vrai et tu le sais! Nous attendions qu'elle soit prête! grogna Emmett.

- Toi reste en dehors de tout ça, tu étais celui en qui j'avais le plus confiance. Toute ma famille m'a trahi. Pensez à ce que votre trahison va causer à Carlisle et Esmée!

Il grogna en remettant Emmett à sa place ensuite il se retourna vers moi.

- Et toi! Tu es le monstre le plus dégoûtant que la terre ait porté. Convoiter une femme qui a été brutalisée, torturée et violée! Sa virginité et son innocence lui ont été arrachées par ces hommes. Ce sont les seules caresses qu'elle connaît! Comment veux-tu lui faire ça?

- Je ne la force pas Edward. Je lui laisse la chance de choisir, ce que tu n'as pas fait.

- JE LUI LAISSAIS LE CHOIX! rugit-il. Ils l'avaient sûrement entendu depuis la maison.

- Non tu ne l'as jamais fait. Tu lui as donné l'illusion du choix.

- Remarque que moi je ne suis pas en train de courir après son cul comme un chien en rut après tout ce qu'elle a vécu. As-tu la moindre idée de la douleur que ça va lui faire? Elle a confiance en toi! Malgré tous les efforts que je fais je ne peux pas comprendre comment elle fait. Pas après son anniversaire!

Il avait appuyé sur le bon bouton pour me faire tomber à genoux et me faire souffrir atrocement. La pensée de ce que j'avais presque fait était quelque chose que je regretterai pour le reste de mon existence.

- Ça briserait toute la confiance qu'elle àen toi si elle connaissait tes pensées en réalité! Elle est innocente Jasper, elle est trop bien pour toi! Elle vaut mieux que ce que tu...

Il fut abruptement coupé par quelqu'un qui le heurta violemment.

Elle roulait loin de lui d'une manière très gracieuse, comme si elle ne l'avait jamais touché et qu'il était tombé de lui-même.

- Ferme ta putain de gueule! dit- elle, la voix emplie de venin démontrait sa rage et je remarquais que je ne pouvais pas sentir ses émotions. Mais je pouvais les entendre dans sa voix et les voir dans ses yeux.

- Ne lui parle pas comme ça et ne lui reparle plus jamais sur ce ton!

- Bella. C'est tellement bon de te revoir mon amour! Quand Alice m'a parlé de sa vision, je ne l'ai pas crue. Ensuite elle a enquêté et elle m'a dit qu'elle t'a vu parler avec Rosalie. Tu as été loin de notre famille pendant trop longtemps.

- Ça suffit, grognait-elle. Garde tes plaisanteries. Tu n'as aucun droit d'être ici. Je ne me souviens pas que tu ais été invité.

- Je ne l'ai pas été.

- Alors fais quelque chose d'intelligent pour une fois dans ta vie et va-t-en.

- Partir n'est jamais la chose intelligente à faire.

Elle se jeta sur lui, l'attrapa par le col et le lança au travers de la petite clairière, où il alla s'écraser contre un arbre

- Je t'ai donné une chance de partir. Il trop tard maintenant!

Elle se jeta sur lui à nouveau. L'or avait complètement disparu et elle avait une étincelle de détermination dans les yeux. Si personne ne l'arrêtait, ses mains tremblantes allaient lui arracher la tête. Elle allait le tuer. Edward méritait beaucoup de choses mais Alice ne méritait pas de perdre son vrai compagnon. Ça l'anéantirait.

Peter arriva dans la clairière.

-DOVE! ASSEZ! Hurla-t-il.

Sa tête se retourna légèrement vers lui mais elle continua son chemin et releva Edward par les cheveux, le lançant dans la clairière à nouveau. C'était la première fois que je la voyais regarder Peter avec autant de mépris. Avant qu'elle ait la chance d'attraper Edward pour finir le boulot au lieu de jouer avec lui, Peter lui sauta dessus l'épinglant au sol. Avant qu'il puisse pouvoir avoir une bonne prise sur elle, elle attrapa son poignet, lui arracha le bras et le jeta au travers de la clairière.

- PUTAIN! Hurla-t-il sous la douleur.

Il ne pourrait pas la retenir avec un seul bras.

- Jasper, ramène ton cul! Grogna-t-il.

Il ne fallut pas me le dire deux fois, je le poussai et je l'épinglai au sol moi-même, utilisant tout ce que j'avais pour lui envoyer des vagues de calme. Je les sentis rebondir sur elle et je luttai pendant un petit moment pour pouvoir contenir ses jambes avec les miennes et retenir ses poignets avec mes mains. Elle continua à se débattre et je commençai à perdre ma prise.

- Distrais-la! Calme-la!

-J 'ai essayé de la calmer mais ça ne l'a pas touché, criai-je. Bella me grognait dessus, tentant de m'atteindre avec ses dents.

- DISTRAIS LA MANUELLEMENT ALORS! Claqua-t-il. Il était assis au bord de la clairière tentant de remettre son bras en place.

- Comment? Hurlai-je.

- Embrasse là idiot! lança Rosalie qui était arrivée avec Char pour aider Peter.

Avant même que je puisse m'en empêcher, ma bouche s'écrasa sur celle de Bella. Au début elle me rejeta et me mordit la lèvre. J'aurais à jamais une marque sur ma lèvre inférieure à cause de ça. Et soudainement, elle commença à m'embrasser en retour. Elle repousst mes mains et je la laissais faire. Elle emmêlait ses doigts dans mes cheveux et me tirait plus près. Elle laissait ses instincts la diriger et commençait à s'emballer.

- Dove! appela Peter.

Elle grogna dans ma bouche et j'étais de la pâte à modeler dans ses mains. Encore plus que je l'étais avant.

- Isabella Marie Swan! LAISSE MON FRÈRE TRANQUILLE! la gronda Charlotte.

Sa bouche me lâcha soudainement et elle me laissa seulement ressentir son choc. Rien de plus. Je me relevai et lui tendis la main pour l'aider à se relever mais elle regarda autour de la clairière dans un état de confusion. Ses yeux atterrirent sur Peter et un faible cri sorti de sa gorge. Elle se lança vers lui à toute vitesse, jeta ses bras autour de son cou et commença à sangloter.

- Je suis désolée! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris!

Il la prit contre son torse, la berça et lui souffla des mots apaisants à l'oreille.

- Rappelle-toi ce que je t'avais dit, avec un sourire sur le visage. Je ne suis pas fâché Dove.

Peter berçait toujours Bella quand Edward se leva et regarda autour de lui. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Bella. Il était choqué et ses regrets me frappaient à travers l'espace. Bella se tendit soudainement comme si elle venait de se souvenir qu'il était là.

- Bella, ce n'est pas bien que tu sois loin des autres, loin de moi.

Ses yeux étaient déterminés et ses mots stupides.

Les yeux de Bella noircirent et elle les ferma en deux petites fentes avant de laisser sortir un sifflement. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser la colère qui s'emparait d'elle. Ensuite elle parla avec la voix tremblante.

- Ils ne me retiennent pas ici. C'est moi qui ai choisi. Ils m'ont pratiquement suppliée d'appeler Carlisle et Esmé mais j'ai refusé! Sais-tu pourquoi j'ai refusé Edward?

Elle attendit qu'il fasse non de la tête avant de poursuivre.

- J'ai refusé parce que je ne voulais pas que tu saches. Je ne voulais pas te voir! Tu es la cause de tout ça! La raison pour laquelle je suis morte, la raison pour laquelle je ne verrais plus jamais mes parents, la raison pour laquelle Jacob est mon ennemi mortel aujourd'hui, sans oublier les choses que Victoria m'a faites. Tu m'as abandonnée sans un regard et tu as oublié de tenir ta promesse quand tu es parti, si tu t'en l'avais fait, aujourd'hui je serais probablement mariée et j'aurais des enfants! Ses mains formaient des poings et son corps entier commença à trembler avec violence.

- Bella? la questionnai-je doucement. Son sifflement fut tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour me convaincre de fermer ma gueule.

Elle tremblait toujours quand elle se leva et marcha vers lui, l'attrapant par le col de sa chemise et tirant pour que son visage soit à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Tu as détruit tout ce qu'il y avait de bon en moi. Je ne suis plus la douce et innocente jeune fille par qui tu étais obsédé, la fille à qui tu disais quoi dire et quoi faire tandis qu'Alice me disait quoi porter. En fait j'étais juste ton petit jouet, ta marionnette! Aujourd'hui je suis un monstre. J'ai arraché le bras de mon frère et c'est entièrement de ta faute. Reste hors de ma vie Edward.

Les derniers mots furent dis avec une voix extrêmement calme et Bella le jeta au sol à nouveau avant de se diriger vers la maison.

Sans rester là pour être sûr qu'Edward partirait, je la suivis. Elle était assise sur le canapé en pleurant tout son soûl. Bien que les larmes ne puissent couler je pouvais ressentir sa frustration. Elle leva le regard sur moi.

- Appelle Esmée, dit-elle doucement.

Je fis comme elle me l'avait demandé et m'assis à côté d'elle.

- Oui allô, répondit ma mère d'adoption après la première sonnerie comme si elle était inquiète.

- Salut Esmée. Comment vas-tu?

- Je vais bien. J'allais justement t'appeler. Alice m'a dit de te prévenir qu'Edward était en route pour aller de rejoindre.

- Il est un peu tard pour cela. Nous avons eu le plaisir de nous croiser alors que je revenais d'une chasse.

- C'est plaisant à entendre mon chéri. Alors, est-ce que tout va bien?

-Et bien, je n'en suis pas sûr en fait. Tu vois, j'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose mais je ne suis pas certain que ce soit le bon moment.

Je regardai Bella et elle me regarda. Elle attendait. Elle devenait impatiente et m'arracha le téléphone des mains.

-Esmée, murmura-t-elle.

- Qui est-ce?

- Esmée, j'ai besoin de te voir. J'ai besoin de vous voir tous les deux. Edward est venu sans nous le demander. Il a accusé Jasper d'être un monstre et il m'a fait faire du mal à Peter! Rose et Emmett sont ici mais ils n'ont même pas réussi à lui faire comprendre de me laisser seule. Il les a tous accusés de me retenir au loin de vous en ne vous disant pas que j'étais vivante mais je voulais juste seulement qu'il ne soit pas au courant. Je ne voulais pas le voir. C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas voulu qu'ils vous disent que j'étais vivante.

- Bella? Bella chérie est-ce que c'est toi?

-Oui. Est-ce que tu peux venir?

- Nous serons là dès que nous le pourrons. Elle éclata en sanglots et raccrocha et je fus certain que je l'avais entendu crier "Carlisle".

Bella raccrocha et me tendit le téléphone.

- Je mourrais d'envie d'entendre sa voix depuis que je l'avais entendue parler avec Emmett. Juste le fait d'être capable de lui parler me fait sentir comme si j'étais haute comme trois pommes.

- Est-ce que ça va? demandai-je tendrement en posant ma main sur la sienne.

- Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher quand je l'ai entendu te dire toutes ces choses. Je l'aurais tué avec plaisir si personne ne s'était interposé.

La détermination était revenue dans ses yeux.

- J 'avais remarqué. Mais Bella, ça aurait détruit Alice de perdre son âme-sœur.

- Je n'avais pas vraiment les idées claires.

Elle secoua la tête et ses yeux transpercèrent les miens.

- Jasper, pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas sauvé? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas vu Victoria me capturer?

- Les loups. Alice ne peut pas les voir et quiconque ayant un futur qui leur est relié.

Ses yeux se détournèrent et elle regarda en direction de la porte.

- C'est bientôt son anniversaire. Il va être près de la vingtaine maintenant.

- Je sais qu'il te manque, mais Bella, tu ne pourrais même pas supporter son odeur. De plus, vous allez surement vous disputer et l'un ou l'autre finira par perdre le contrôle.

Je devais être honnête avec elle. Je lui devais beaucoup après les choses auxquelles j'avais pensé, les choses que j'avais imaginé sur elle.

- Je souhaite pouvoir lui dire que je vais bien. Il pense probablement que je suis morte. Elle soupira. Peut-être que c'est mieux comme ça.

- Pourquoi fais- tu ça? grognai-je soudainement frustré.

- Que veux-tu dire?

-Tu passes d'un sujet à un autre sujet trop rapidement avec moi. Pourquoi as-tu si peur de parler d'Alice ou d'Edward avec moi? Même de ton ami loup. Tu passes juste à autre chose et tu ne me laisses rien voir.

- Ce n'est rien. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher c'est tout.

- C'est un mensonge. Je sais que tu parles avec Rose et Peter, bordel, même avec Emmett tu parles mais pas avec MOI! Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas avoir le même genre de relation qu'ils ont avec toi?

Son regard s'accrocha au mien tandis qu'elle prononçait les paroles qui ébranlaient mon cœur.

- On n' aura jamais la même relation. C'est impossible maintenant, spécialement après ce que tu as fait dans la clairière pour me faire retrouver mes esprit. Je suis désolée Jasper. Ça ne peut pas être comme ça pour moi.

Je me fermai à toute émotion et enfilai un masque de calme.

- Tu ne peux pas être aussi désolée que je le suis ma belle.

Je fronçai les sourcils et montai à ma chambre.

Je me jetai au sol, ne tentant même pas d'atteindre le lit. Je mis seulement un bras sur le visage pour me cacher et rester là. Rien n'était important. Elle l'avait confirmé. Elle ne me désirait pas. Elle avait pris sa décision.


	11. Jouer

**The Face of an Angel** de** Brokendisguise **

_Je reprends donc la traduction à partir d'ici_

* * *

LE VISAGE D'UN ANGE

- 11 -

**JOUER**

_Bella_

Pour une raison quelconque je sentis que mes mots avaient beaucoup blessé Jasper. C'était comme si je parlais un langage alien et qu'il ne me comprenait pas. J'étais incapable physiquement de lui dire que nous ne pourrions jamais être connectés comme je l'étais avec Em ou avec Peter parce que je ne pourrai jamais le voir comme mon frère. Les sentiments que j'avais éprouvé et puis la façon dont il m'avait calmé dans la clairière renforçait ma conviction. Je ne pourrai pas survivre sans Jasper mais je ne pouvais pas y aller directement et le lui dire parce que je ne savais pas s'il ressentait la même chose que moi. C'est sûr Edward avait fait des commentaires mais il fallait que je l'entende directement de Jasper.

La vérité est que je ne voulais pas lui en parler parce que je voulais pas qu'il voit et qu'il sache combien j'étais brisée. Les autres pouvaient le voir et pouvaient continuer à m'aimer comme si j'étais leur sœur , c'était plus facile pour eux, je ne voulais pas devenir leur compagne.

Cette pensée m'arrêta, est-ce que je voulais être l'âme-sœur de Jasper? Mes yeux se levèrent vers le plafond, sa chambre était juste au-dessus, je pouvais le sentir là. Je le voulais, je l'aimais mais je ne savais pas ce qu'il en était de lui. Il n'avait qu'à me demander. Oui je voulais être sa compagne.

Les autres rentrèrent ils avaient attendu dehors pour nous laisser un moment en tête à tête. Ils espéraient que quelque chose se produise mais non, ça n'était pas arrivé. A mon grand désarroi Edward était avec eux. Il entra et s'assit sur un fauteuil à ma gauche.

- Tu l'aimes, dit-il assez bas pour que je puisse l'entendre.

Je ne dis rien mais hochai la tête pour lui répondre. Je ne lui pardonnerai pas aussi facilement mais par respect pour les autres je ne le tuerai pas. Pas maintenant. Pour être honnête après y avoir réfléchi Edward ne valait pas la peine que je dépense mon temps ou mon énergie. Le respect l'avait emporté.

- Si j'avais su, je n'aurai jamais été aussi cruel avec lui. Je croyais vraiment que ses sentiments étaient déplacés et qu'il essayait de te pousser dans quelque chose que tu ne voulais pas. J'essayais de te protéger. Sa voix était tendue.

- Tu as perdu le droit de me protéger quand tu m'as laissée en pleurs dans la forêt, Edward, dis-je. Il n'y avait pas de colère dans ma voix et j'avais oublié ce qu'il venait de me dire juste avant.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Bella. J'espère tous les jours que tu pourras me pardonner. Je suis juste venu aujourd'hui pour te voir, pour te parler, pour te demander de contacter Esmée, pour empêcher que les autres décident à ta place. Je sais ce que je l'ai fait, je n'avais pas réalisé à l'époque et c'est en partie pour cette raison que je t'ai quittée. Tu n'étais pas ce que tu voulais être, tu étais ce que je t'avais demandé. Tu as essayé très dur d'être la définition de la perfection parce que je te faisais sentir inférieure. Je t'ai rendue dépendante de moi.

- Tu peux rester dans une des chambres d'amis. Je me levai et quittai la pièce. Laissant ses mots passer d'une oreille à l'autre.

- Jasper ne veut pas que je reste.

- Ça ira Edward, Alice verra ta décision et viendra avec Esmée et Carlisle, soupirai-je.

Rien ne se passait bien lorsque j'étais loin de Jasper.

- Je vais là-haut.

- Bonne nuit Bella, murmura Edward tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre d'amis.

J'allai dans ma chambre et pris le lapin sur le canapé, je jouai avec ses oreilles en m'asseyant par terre dans un coin. La pensée que je ressemblai probablement à un enfant qui était puni me fit sourire, ils pensaient tous que j'étais complètement naïve et que je ne comprenais rien au fait d'être adulte. Ils pensaient que j'étais bloquée sur les viols mais j'étais au-delà. J'avais dépassé ça et la seule vengeance dont j'avais eu besoin avait été de les voir mourir. J'avais l'éternité devant moi pour être forte et pour ne plus être une victime, pourquoi n'y avait-il que moi qui le voyait?

Rosalie avait ruminé sa douleur très longtemps mais c'était différent pour elle, pire que pour moi. Sa douleur avait mis fin à son existence, lui avait pris les choses qu'elle voulait par dessus tout. Elle avait un avenir brillant, mariage, enfants, petits-enfants, elle en était au début de sa vie et elle n'avait pas connu la perte avant sa propre mort. De l'autre côté je connaissais déjà la perte, j'en étais déjà à la fin de ma vie, j'étais destinée à mourir à cause des vampires, j'était née une autre fois et ma vie avait recommencé. Après un moment les choses avec Victoria étaient devenue ordinaires, c'était juste des choses qui arrivaient, inévitables. C'est ce à quoi j'étais habituée tous les jours. Alors j'ai continué jusqu'à ce que ce soit fini, j'ai vu Peter et Charlotte et j'ai appris des choses que je ne savais pas.

Le première fois c'est Renée qui m'avait donné naissance. Ma deuxième naissance avait été douloureuse elle commença par la douleur et la souffrance. Ma troisième naissance eut lieu le jour où la porte de ma cellule fut arrachée et que Peter et Charlotte me sauvèrent. Ils m'ont offert le monde et je leur en serai éternellement reconnaissante. Cette troisième vie était plus brillante que la première même si j'étais destinée à la passer sans compagnon, j'avais une famille et c'était ce qui comptait le plus pour le moment.

Un sourire éclatant se posa sur mon visage et je descendis pour rejoindre les autres. Emmett jouait à un jeu vidéo et je m'installai à côté de lui et pris ma manette. Pas besoin de mots, il sourit et opina alors que j'appuyai sur le bouton pour démarrer et me joindre à lui. Nous jouions pendant des heures, perdant et gagnant à peu près le même nombre de fois .

- C'est marrant on ne peut jamais savoir qui gagne!

Char rigola derrière moi, elle s'approcha pour tresser mes cheveux.

- Est-ce qu'on peut rendre ça plus intéressant Bells? Emmett me fit un clin d'œil.

- Qu'as-tu en tête? Et je me tournai vers lui.

- Si cette fois je gagne... Il fit une pause, tapotant son menton ... Il faudra que tu dises à Jasper ce que tu ressens vraiment, franchement, sans tabou.

- Et si je gagne, Alice amènera une housse avec des vêtements et tu auras à porter ce qui est toujours dans ce sac avec les chaussures et tous les accessoires qui vont avec, tout sera à ta taille et tu auras à les porter pendant vingt-quatre heures. Je le fixai.

- Ça marche!

Je vis Rose envoyer un message à Alice au cas où elle n'aurait pas vu ça. Elle lui disait de choisir la tenue la plus ridicule à la taille d'Emmett et de s'éclater avec ça. Rosalie me montra le message avant de ranger son téléphone dans sa poche.

Nous étions toujours très proches et j'étais sûre que j'allais perdre jusqu'au moment où j'eus de la chance et gagnai à la dernière seconde. J'étais tellement ravie que j'ai sauté et crié. Emmett fut tellement en colère qu'il fit exploser sa manette et commença à grommeler dans sa barbe.

- Oh ça va Emmett ne sois pas si mauvais perdant, le réprimanda Rose.

- Je voulais juste qu'elle lui parle, souffla-t-il.

- Pas aujourd'hui, chantai-je en me moquant de mon cher frère avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

- Bella, voudrais-tu aller chercher les deux autres hommes de la maison et leur dire de venir regarder quelques films? me demanda Peter.

J'opinai et me dirigeai vers la porte d'Edward, je frappai doucement.

- Edward nous allons regarder des films si tu souhaites te joindre à nous , dis-je.

Je n'attendis pas la réponse et montai vers la chambre de Jasper et entrai sans frapper.

Il était couché par terre un bras replié sur son visage, si je ne le connaissais pas mieux j'aurai pu penser qu'il dormait. Il semblait mort. J'allai vers lui et poussai son bras avec le bout de ma chaussure. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il me regarda, il y avait une grande souffrance dans ses yeux dorés.

Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il ait aussi mal compris ce que je lui avais dit et qu'il avait passé tout ce temps à bouder. J'étais un peu irritée du fait qu'Edward et lui se soient si trompés parce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas les choses les plus simples. Edward avaient cru qu'ils me contrôlaient et Jasper pensait que je ne voulais pas être proche de lui.

- Les garçons sont des idiots, dis-je ne m'apercevant même pas que je l'avais dit à voix haute jusqu'à ce que je m'entende.

- Et pourquoi ça? soupira-t-il.

- Toi et Edward... je secouai la tête puis changeai de sujet... nous allons regarder des films en bas.

- Je ne veux pas regarder des films.

- Je veux que tu viennes avec nous, je fronçai les sourcils.

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur. Il remit son bras sur son visage et je le poussai du bout du pied de nouveau.

- Laisse moi tranquille Bella, grommela-t-il remettant son bras en place.

Je le poussai une dernière fois et j'étais très près de lui.

- Si tu remets ce bras là une fois de plus, je te l'arrache! Pourquoi es-tu si borné? Tu peux bien venir rejoindre le reste de la famille pour regarder des films en attendant qu'Esmée , Carlisle et Alice arrivent.

- Je ne veux pas regarder de films.

- Menteur. Tu ne veux juste pas rester près de moi! Ça va. Tu peux y aller et regarder les films avec les autres. J'y vais et je vais bouder dans ma chambre jusqu'à ce qu'Esmée arrive. Je vais juste faire comme toi.

Ma voix était emplie de venin, je savais que ma colère était injustifiée mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

- Ça n'est pas juste Bella, murmura-t-il.

- Tu as mal compris ce que je t'ai dit. Je veux être avec toi mais pas de la même façon qu'avec Emmett. Mais au lieu d'essayer de comprendre tu en as tiré tes conclusions et tu t'es éloigné.

Je n'arrivai pas à comprendre pourquoi j'étais en colère contre lui, je voulais juste qu'il arrête de bouder et de me les cacher, j'aimais ses yeux. Parfois je me demandai si j'étais toujours aussi instable qu'un nouveau-né avec toutes ces réactions folles et ces sautes d'humeur. Je laissai tomber cette question et me retournai pour sortir.

-Tu veux être près de moi? demanda-t-il choqué.

- Même un aveugle pourrait voir ce que je voulais dire quand je l'ai dit, répondis-je calmement. Maintenant descends ou j'envoie Em te chercher et tu sais qu'il ne peut rien me refuser. Je me mis à bouder exagérément et ça lui arracha un sourire, me faisant sourire moi aussi.

-Tu vois c'est bien mieux je préfère quand tu souris bien plus que quand tu boudes. Et je lui tendis ma main pour qu'il la prenne.

- Descendons vite avant qu'Emmett ne choisisse quelque chose d'horrible.

Il sourit en prenant ma main et nous volâmes pratiquement dans l'escalier.

J'étais couchée sur les genoux de Jasper et c'était très confortable, j'étais très heureuse et beaucoup plus à l'aise que depuis longtemps. J'avais donné à Emmett une partie de ce qu'il m'avait demandé mais je ne voulais pas lui dire ce que je ressentais, pas encore. Je débloquai mes émotions et lui permit de ressentir combien j'étais heureuse d'être avec lui. Je l'entendis souffler et je sentis sa poitrine se gonfler mais il ne dit rien et nous continuâmes à regarder le film comme si de rien n'était, mis à part que sa main trouva ma tresse et se mit à la défaire.


	12. Les visiteurs

**THE FACE OF AN ANGEL de BROKENDISGUISE**

LE VISAGE D'UN ANGE

- 12 -

**Les Visiteurs**

Le temps semblait passer très vite et avant que je m'en aperçoive la sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Edward alla répondre sans qu'on lui ai rien demandé, nous restâmes tous à notre place. Il y eut mouvement flou, je mis debout tout de suite, et me posai facilement en équilibre sur le dossier du canapé et grondai de colère. Le mouvement s'arrêta brusquement et c'était Alice qui me fixait avec tristesse.

- Je suis désolée, j'aurai dû voir que j'allai trop vite, bouda-t-elle.

Jasper me serra brièvement la main pour me rassurer et ça suffit à me faire descendre du canapé. Emmett fit un petit sourire et lorsque je le regardais il se fana immédiatement. Il était visiblement amusé par mes actions.

- C'est bon Alice.

Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à la serrer dans mes bras alors je tirai Esmée contre moi et la serrai très fort.

Je n'avais pas besoin d'empathie pour ressentir la tristesse qui irradiait d'Alice mais elle ne dit rien de mon comportement.

- Tu m'as manqué Esmée, murmurai-je à la seule mère que j'aurai pour le reste de mon existence prolongée.

- Au fond de mon cœur je savais que tu n'étais pas partie. Je savais que je te verrai encore. Elle sanglota dans mon cou. Que s'est-il passé?

Elle m'éloigna d'elle pour m'examiner plus attentivement et je me sentis mal à l'aise à cet examen.

Je remarquai la curieuse expression qu'elle échangea avec Rose. Mes mains se portèrent inconsciemment à mon col de chemise pour le réajuster jusqu'au moment où je sentis la main de Jasper se poser sur mon dos. "Ça va, ma douce, il ne te regardent pas différemment."

Rose était toujours assise bien droite elle n'avait jamais vu mes cicatrices. Seuls Peter, Char et Jasper les avaient toutes vues, juste celles que mon débardeur laissait voir. Je défis les boutons de ma chemise à manche longue en hésitant puis dégageai mes épaules avant de la faire tomber par terre. Le seul bruit dans la pièce fut celui du tissu qui atterrit sur le sol et six halètements. Alors ils se mirent à regarder mes cicatrices de plus près. Je fis presque un trou dans le sol avec mon regard. L'atmosphère était tendue.

Tout à coup Jasper se mit à parler en passant son bras autour de mes épaules.

- Alors Esmée ça fait quoi d'être aussi bien assortis? C'est à ce moment là que je réalisai qu'il s'était débarrassé de sa chemise pour révéler ses cicatrices à l'assemblée, je n'étais pas seule. Mon cœur s'envola, il voulait que je sois à l'aise et il révélait à tout le monde la seule chose qu'il voulait garder pour lui. Je n'étais plus seule.

Je ne pus retenir le petit rire qui m'échappa et Emmett évidement ne put retenir le sien non plus. Bientôt tout le monde rit et la tension retomba. Mes yeux se dirigèrent rapidement vers le plancher mais saisirent le coup d'œil incrédule qu'Esmée fit à Jasper avant de sourire.

- J'en ai toujours voulu une, dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Carlisle me tira contre lui et embrassa mon front.

- C'est merveilleux de te revoir.

Nous nous mîmes à parler et il sembla que le temps passait plus vite qu'auparavant. Le lendemain matin, Alice et moi forçâmes Emmett à se déguiser avec une jupe rose fluo à sa taille avec des boucles d'oreilles, une perruque et du maquillage. Pour couronner le tout elle rajouta des talons hauts rose fluo et un collier en or qui disait 'bazar sexy". Aucun membre de la famille ne put plus le regarder pendant vingt quatre heures sans rire et il cabotina un peu plus en contrefaisant une voix féminine et en faisant semblant de draguer Jasper. Jasper aurait pu s'en passer, il l'avait frappé en plein visage.

La seule réponse d'Emmett fut : "Tu oses frapper une dame?" Et une fois de plus tout le monde éclata de rire.

Carlisle et Esmée ne restaient que deux semaines et j'avais passé autant de temps que j'avais pu avec eux. Par contre Jasper et moi nous étions éloignés l'un de l'autre mais nous étions bien avec ça jusqu'au dernier jour de la visite de Carlisle et d'Esmée.

- Nous devons vraiment partir. J'ai dit à l'hôpital que je partais pour deux semaines seulement, rappela Carlisle à Esmée.

Je vis la peine dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle me regarda.

- Bella j'aimerai beaucoup que tu viennes avec nous. Tu aimerais l'Alaska et Tanya, et les autres veulent aussi de rencontrer.

- Je ne sais pas Esmée.

Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure, une de mes caractéristiques humaines qui me suivrait pour l'éternité.

-Oh s'il te plait Bella? Juste une petite visite? Tu n'as rien qui t'oblige à rester là...

Elle fut interrompue au milieu de sa phrase par un grognement de colère. Jasper rentrait de chasser et il avait entendu une partie de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il était dans l'embrasure de la porte, livide.

- Tu me quittes?

- Non...

Je voulais essayer de lui expliquer qu'il avait mal compris que je n'allais nulle part mais il m'interrompis de nouveau.

- Non c'est bon. Tu peux y aller, prends tes affaires ce n'est pas comme si quelque chose te retenait ici.

Ces mots me firent mal déchiquetant en morceaux le peu de cœur qu'il me restait. Je restai là, ma colère coulant à travers moi par vagues et je l'autorisai à les ressentir. Il prit une inspiration et recula d'un pas.

- Tu es un idiot! grondai-je.

- Je suis un idiot? Ce n'est pourtant pas moi qui m'en vais!

- Je ne vais nulle part! Ce n'est pas de ça dont nous parlions! A présent je pourrai partir et ne jamais revenir, essaie de retenir cette leçon!

Ses yeux se remplirent d'effroi et il fit un autre pas en arrière.

- Jasper qu'est-ce qui te prend tu sais mieux que ça qu'il ne faut tirer de conclusions hâtives après avoir seulement entendu quelques bribes de conversation!

Esmée était près de moi sa colère n'avait d'égale que la mienne.

- Tu n'as pas le droit d'être en colère et si j'avais pu finir cette conversation avec Bella je lui aurais dit qu'il n'y avait rien ici qui ne serait plus là quand elle reviendrait de son bref séjour avec Carlisle et moi. Tu interromps les autres pendant une discussion et tu sors de tes gonds avant de connaitre les faits et tu sais très bien que ça fait plus de mal que de bien.

- Désolé, Esmée, murmura-t-il mais quand ses yeux se posèrent sur moi à nouveau sa colère refit son apparition.

- Peut-être devrais-tu y aller. Il n'y a rien qui mérite ton temps ici.

Par l'enfer de quoi parlait-il? Je grognai de frustration.

- Et c'est censé vouloir dire quoi?

- Vas-y, voyage, peut-être tu pourras trouver ton âme sœur.

Sa colère était partie et il paraissait juste déçu.

Le reste de la famille nous fixait tous les deux, choqué puis ils s'éloignèrent au fond de la pièce et j'oubliais qu'ils étaient là. A ce moment précis nous étions poitrine contre poitrine avec Jasper. Il glissa et fut surpris par la vitesse à laquelle je me déplaçai écartant ses lèvres et soupirant. Je profitai de cet instant pour attraper le derrière de sa tête la poussant pour faire rencontrer nos lèvres avec force. Il essaya de résister, surpris mais je grognai et le fis rester où il était et il me rendit mon baiser et plus rien n'eut d'importance. Lorsque je le relâchai il était à bout de souffle et il me regarda les yeux écarquillés. Je ne lui laissai pas la chance de parler avant de lui dire.

- J'ai l'impression que j'aie trouvé l'homme avec qui je veux être par dessus tout.

Sa surprise se transforma en un sourire éclatant mais Emmett ruina ce moment.

- Je sais Bella, je te l'ai dit des centaines de fois, je suis déjà marié.

Je me tournai pour le fusiller du regard et il recula dans son siège.

- Je ne faisais que plaisanter! Il leva les mains, les paumes face à moi en signe de reddition.

- Tu le penses vraiment? me demanda Jasper.

- Waouh, elle avait raison tu ES un idiot! gronda Rosalie dans sa barbe.

Rien d'autre ne fut dit avant que Jasper ne grogne de frustration et me prenne dans ses bras pour nous éviter d'autres interruptions. "Est-ce que tu voulais vraiment dire ça Bella?" demanda-t-il tandis que je me rendis compte que nous avions changé d'endroit et étions dans la forêt.

- Bien sûr que je voulais dire ça. Aussi fou que tu sois et que ton passé soit, je t'accepte et je l'accepte. Le passé est passé et je veux me tourner vers l'avenir. Bien que je n'ai pas les capacités d'un certain Cullen, je peux voir ce que sera mon avenir.

- Et que vois-tu?

- Toi, je souris. Mais il faut que je te demande de respecter mon corps et mon esprit.

Il s'écrasa contre moi.

- Bien sûr que je respecte ton esprit, dit-il dans mon cou.

- Et mon corps? l'interrogeai-je.

- Je ne te ferai rien que tu ne veuilles, murmura-t-il me faisant frissonner.

Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau et nous tombâmes sur le sol en un tas frénétique. Jasper me correspondait parfaitement, je le voulais, j'avais besoin de lui. Il était mon tout, la chose qui me rattachait au monde. Je haletai lorsque ses mains se posèrent sur les zones sensibles de mon corps allumant une flamme qui n'avait jamais vraiment brûlé. Quand j'étais humaine, Edward avait provoqué des étincelles mais elles n'avaient pas duré et avaient fini par s'éteindre. Les mains de Jasper avaient allumé ce feu et l'avait attisé. Je fis courir ma main sur sa poitrine, jetai sa chemise et poussai un grognement qui venait du fond de ma gorge.

Ma main s'accrocha à sa hanche, le faisant se cambrer et grogner sourdement.

- Chérie si tu ne t'arrêtes pas maintenant je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir et je vais devoir te prendre ici et maintenant, haleta-t-il, les yeux clos de plaisir.

Mon autre main se posa sur son autre hanche et un sourire démoniaque naquit sur mes lèvres alors que je le poussai un peu plus contre moi lui faisant complètement perdre le contrôle. Nous étions complètement perdus l'un dans l'autre, nos vêtements éparpillés, nos corps se mouvant et se recouvrant de poussière. La raison de cette frénésie était que nous avions refusé l'évidence depuis trop longtemps, j'étais à lui il était à moi, nous étions faits pour être ensemble.

Avec une dernière poussée nous sommes passés tous les deux par dessus bord et il s'est effondré à coté de moi me prenant dans ses bras et m'embrassant sur le front. Je me blottis conte sa poitrine et réprimai un sourire.

- Rosalie avait raison, soupirai-je doucement.

- De quoi tu parles?

- L'amour ne fait pas mal. Je laissai mes yeux se fermer et me laissai emporter dans le paradis que je venais de trouver.

-C'est vrai.

Je m'étais attendu à voir des hésitations de la part de Jasper , appréhension de me toucher après ce que j'avais vécu même si je ne l'avais pas voulu. Je pensai que ça allait me faire peur qu'il me touche, je pensai que ça me rendrait triste de lui donner chaque centimètre carré de moi mais ce n'était pas le cas. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi à l'aise ou plus complète que je l'étais maintenant, dans les bras de Jasper.

- J'étais idiot, soupira-t-il longuement, J'aurais dû savoir que tu étais mon âme-sœur.

- Comment ça?

- Lorsque je t'ai distraite et que je t'aie embrassée, tu as mordu ma lèvre et marquée comme étant tien pour toujours, plaisanta-t-il.

Je rigolai juste et le laissai avoir son moment d'amusement.

- Nous devrions rentrer et nous doucher avant que ce soit le moment de dire au revoir à Esmée et Carlisle.

Il s'assit et me regarda dans les yeux.

- Bella, est-ce qu'Alice part avec eux?

Je m'assis aussi et le regardai tout en remettant mon débardeur et en enfilant mon jeans.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Pourquoi tu ne la regardes jamais.

- Parce qu'elle a vu combien j'étais triste lorsque vous étiez partis, elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait mais au moment où j'ai eu le plus besoin d'elle dans ma vie d'humaine, elle n'était pas là pour moi. Elle voyait et elle ne m'a jamais appelée.

J'enroulai mes bras autour de ma poitrine pour essayer d'empêcher mon cœur de sortir de là.

Honnêtement elle pouvait rester je n'en avais rien à faire. Cela ne signifiait pas que j'allais lui pardonner. De tous c'était elle qui m'avait fait le plus de mal. Elle avait préféré fermer les yeux, jouer à l'aveugle malgré son putain d'œil intérieur. Il n'y avait rien eu, même pas de "je suis désolée" ou "va te faire voir," rien. Elle m'avait complètement laissée tomber.

- Viens Darlin', murmura Jasper m'aidant à me relever et n'ajoutant rien d'autre à ce sujet. J'appréciai le geste puis pris sa main pendant que nous courions.

Dès que nous eûmes franchis la porte, nos vêtements en désordre et nos visages déterminés firent dire à Peter :

- Ah, enfin ils sont ensemble!

Si j'en avais été capable je serais par toutes les nuances du rouge. Tous les autres éclatèrent de rire et ça me réchauffa le cœur. Ils étaient heureux. J'ignorai le curieux regard que me lançait un regard doré en particulier. J'étreignis mes parents pour leur dire au revoir, les embrassai sur la joue et leur dis de revenir bientôt. Je savais qu'ils voulaient me parler de certaines choses et principalement de Jasper je crois mais personne ne nous permit d'avoir du temps seuls, Esmée aurait dû nous prendre avec elle pour que ça puisse se produire mais son sourire béat me fit comprendre combien elle était heureuse.

Je réalisai qu'ils m'avaient bien eue en me faisant admettre mes sentiments et j'étreignis ma chère mère sournoise et dominatrice une fois de plus avant leur départ. Alice était restée avec Edward et ils étaient partis faire un tour pour rattraper le temps perdu. Nous nous retrouvâmes seuls avec ma famille, mon véritable clan. Peter et Charlotte m'avaient sauvée de la douleur, Rose m'avait aidée et avait été aidée par nos discussions et nous avions pu dépasser un peu plus notre souffrance, Emmett avait tranquillisé mon esprit, toujours prêt à partir chasser ou à jouer avec moi, des choses qui me permettaient de me défouler, quant à Jasper il était dans une catégorie à part. Il était mon seul et unique, il était à moi et j'étais à lui. Nous restâmes là en silence, n'ayant besoin d'aucun mot pour communiquer, un ensemble complet et indépendant.

Ma vie n'avait rien eu du conte de fée, elle n'avait été que peine et souffrance mais j'étais restée debout. Rien n'allait pouvoir me prendre ça maintenant.

J'avais eu ma vie pépère rempli de l'amour de ma famille, de mon clan pendant trois mois. Ensuite Alice arriva en courant arrachant la porte de ses charnières une expression paniquée dans ses yeux.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font ici! Il n'y a rien pour eux ici! hurla-t-elle.

- Alice de quoi tu parles? demandai-je, mécontente de devoir lui parler. Je ne lui avais pas pardonné.

- Volturi, cracha-t-elle remplie de crainte.

Dès que leur nom fut prononcé la pièce se remplit de visages encapuchonnés ne permettant de reconnaitre personne. Il en fallut beaucoup pour que je garde mon contrôle et ne grogne pas contre ces hôtes indésirables. L'homme qui, je le pensais, était le chef fit un pas en avant.

- C'est vraiment très réjouissant de vous voir tous, rayonna-t-il trop heureux d'être là.

- Aro quel est le sujet de ta visite? demanda Jasper calmement. Aucune loi n'a été transgressée.

L'homme frappa dans ses mains.

- Je voudrai juste pouvoir dire que je rends visite à des amis chers mais ce ne serait pas vrai. Je suis venu pour une seule et unique raison. J'ai reçu l'information selon laquelle une femelle avait été transformée et avait été torturée jusqu'à la folie. C'est ma responsabilité et elle doit être détruite.

Il regarda vers moi.

- Je ne suis ni folle ni irresponsable, grognai-je.

- Nous ne pouvons pas courir ce risque ma chère.

Ses yeux s'accrochèrent aux miens alors que sa voix semblait s'excuser, seuls ses yeux montraient du désir.

- Mais je vais être généreux. La garde va l'emmener à Volterra et nous déciderons là-bas comment nous occuper d'elle et si elle devient une menace, elle sera condamnée à mort.

- Vous ne pouvez pas l'emmener à Volterra contre sa volonté! avertit Jasper.

Les yeux d'Aro se durcirent lorsqu'il regarda mon compagnon.

- Je peux et je vais le faire et tu ferais mieux de rester en dehors de ça. Sauf si tu veux nous accompagner à Volterra.

Jasper serra sa mâchoire, s'avança et hocha la tête.

- Peu importe qu'elle soit une menace quand elle arrivera à Volterra nous pourrons la garder en sécurité à l'intérieur de la ville.

- Aro elle est végétarienne, c'est son instinct naturel, elle n'a pas choisi.

- Vous verrons ça, il sourit faisant des gestes avec sa main.

Quelqu'un m'attrapa par derrière, j'essayai de le repousser mais plus de mains vinrent l'aider pour me faire rester tranquille.


	13. Libérez la bête

**The Face of an Angel** de** Brokendisguise **

LE VISAGE D'UN ANGE

-13 -

**Libérez la bête**

- Ce serait plus sûr que personne ne la touche. Je peux l'envoyer dans l'inconscience si elle veut me le permettre, murmura Jasper. Bella s'il te plait permets-moi de te prendre soin de toi.

Je hochai la tête une fois et je sentis les effets de son pouvoir sur moi avant que tout devienne noir.

_Jasper_

Il fallait que j'accepte d'aller à Voltera je ne pouvais pas perdre Bella. Je n'autoriserai pas cela. J'irai volontiers, alors peut-être qu'après un petit service nous pourrions retrouver notre liberté. J'avais des doutes, Aro devenait fou quand il s'agissait de pouvoirs. Il fallait que j'essaie cependant. Je dis au revoir aux autres et partit avec la garde, j'avais demandé que ce soit moi qui transporte ma compagne et Aro avait accepté en pensant que mon pouvoir fonctionnerait mieux et aurait des effets plus durables si j'étais physiquement en contact avec elle.

Nous arrivâmes bientôt à Volterra et Bella fut placée en observation. Aro voulait la garder dans une chambre quand il était temps de manger mais elle n'a pas bronché même envers les humains, même lorsque le sang coula, elle était calme et recueillie observant le chaos. La culpabilité et la haine que je ressentis ce premier jour faillirent me tuer. Ma compagne me regarda vider une femme devant elle. Je luttai autant que je le pouvais j'avais même arrêté de respirer mais Felix avait mis la femme sanguinolente contre mon torse et j'avais perdu le peu de contrôle qu'il me restait. Il essaya de faire pareil avec Bella mais elle respira et donna la femme à Jane qui obligea rudement Bella à boire.

Aro n'autoriserait pas Bella à sortir pour chasser des animaux, il lui dit que c'était des gens ou rien. Il laissa ses yeux devenir noirs et persista dans son refus bien qu'elle ne veuille pas se nourrir des humains qu'il lui jetait. Les humains la révulsaient, les humains la dégoutaient autant que moi par un des chiens de la Push, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle se nourrisse de cette façon, elle préférait mourir de faim.

Aro continua d'échouer dans ses tentatives pour la faire se nourrir d'humains, il devint impatient et commença à la tester. Aucun d'eux ne la mit en danger, il testait son bouclier. Elle pouvait bloquer les attaques physiques, et aucune attaque mentale ne pouvait l'atteindre. Mais comme elle s'affaiblissait à cause du manque de nourriture son bouclier physique souffrait et faiblissait.

Aro essayait de garder ses émotions sous contrôle mais quand il regardait Bella ses sentiments n'étaient que luxure et avidité. Nous étions souvent séparés et il ne se préoccupait pas le moins du monde que soyons ensemble. Il retourna vers son trône dans une colère noire, une main arrachée . La garde fut convoquée ainsi que moi et il commença ce qui ressemblait à un procès.

Bella fut emmenée et je voulus aller la retrouver mais Félix et un autre m'en empêchèrent, je n'eus pas le temps de savoir qui. Bella avait les mains attachées derrière le dos avec une lourde chaine, dont elle ne pouvait pas se débarrasser à cause de son état de faiblesse. Elle fut jetée par terre et se mit à genoux là, fixant Aro avec des yeux haineux.

- Isabella Whitlock, vous avez été amenée ici par ma garde et vous êtes accusée de m'avoir attaqué chez moi. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense, grogna-t-il.

- Que vous méritez ce qu'il vous est arrivé espèce de salaud! gronda-t-elle.

J'étais complètement surpris par ses paroles, putain que se passait-il donc. Cela faisait un mois que nous étions à Volterra et quelque chose de très mauvais était en train de se produire.

- Pour ton crime tu es condamnée à la peine de mort, cracha-t-il en s'approchant d'un garde et lui faisant signe de l'emmener pour exécuter la sentence.

- Allez Aro, vous ne pouvez pas le faire vous-même? Je pensai que vous vouliez participer directement à ma mise à mort, ricana-t-elle méchamment.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à ses mots.

- Vous êtes assis là sur votre trône et vous faites faire votre sale boulot aux autres! Si vous n'arrivez pas à avoir raison on le paie de notre existence. Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche pathétique, gronda-t-elle.

- SILENCE! Tuez-la à présent! hurla-t-il.

Celui qui était désigné pour cette tâche s'avança face à elle et leva son bras pour prendre sa tête. Je sentis ma rage bouillir et la bête que j'essayais de contenir vibrer en moi.

Bella regarda dans les yeux de l'homme qui allait lui prendre la vie.

- Je suis sûre que vous ne serez jamais fatigué de tuer ou d'être le petit chien d'Aro mais pourquoi ne le laissez vous pas faire lui-même pour une fois? Il est en colère parce que je lui ai pris sa main mais en réalité je l'aurais fait à n'importe qui d'autre qui aurait posé ses putains de mains sur moi. C'était de l'auto défense, vraiment.

Elle divaguait maintenant mais la main qui s'était levée se rabaissa.

- Allez maintenant continuez et faites le, plus vite vous en finirez plus vite vous pourrez retrouver votre créateur.

- FAITES LA TAIRE! hurla Aro en lui coupant la parole.

Je savais ce qu'elle allait dire, et dès que les premiers mots de son accusation étaient sortis je vis rouge. Je fermai les yeux et contins la bête qui arpentait dans sa cage.

_Bella_

J'essayai de les énerver mais il fallait que Jasper sache ce qu'il s'était passé. Lorsque j'entendis retentir son cri agonisant de rage je souris pour moi-même. Ce jour serait à consigner dans les livres d'histoirs. Aro avait essayé de me sauter dessus alors j'avais arraché sa main et l'avait jetée dans la poussière. Il m'avait dit que j'allais mourir pour ça et que mon compagnon serait obligé de regarder. Je ne lui avais pas dit que je ne serais pas la seule à mourir. Je regardai Jasper un long moment et je vis le monstre piétiner d'impatience dans ses yeux, il était ainsi chaque fois qu'il était en colère, désireux de combattre, désireux de tuer.

Aussitôt que son rugissement transperça l'air, je projetai mon bouclier vers lui pour le protéger des attaques de Jane et contre tous les autres pouvoirs qu'ils pourraient utiliser contre lui. Je rassemblai toute mon énergie pour projeter ce bouclier vers Jasper ainsi quiconque tenterait de l'attaquer rebondirait sur le bouclier.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent d'une façon que je ne connaissais pas, je bloquai immédiatement son pouvoir sur moi avant qu'il ne me touche. Il s'avança parmi les corps tombés vers le seul qui restait encore debout, Aro. Il ne perdit pas de temps à arracher ses membres et lui sauter à la gorge ensuite il commença à éparpiller les autres parties de son corps en les jetant dans toutes les directions. Une fois que le corps de Aro fut complètement pulvérisé il s'avança parmi les corps éparpillés en récupérant les têtes. Une fois que ce fut fait il entassa tous les morceaux et y mit le feu. Sa bête restait là regardant les corps brûler pendant ce qui me parut être une éternité.

Les flammes dansaient, Jasper ne réagissaient plus nous étions encerclés par les flammes, incapables de bouger. Je pouvais sentir les flammes venir vers moi mais j'étais trop épuisée pour faire quoi que ce soit sauf protéger toujours Jasper avec le peu de force qu'il me restait. Il se tourna vers moi pour me faire face et pour me protéger puis une fois de plus tout redevint noir et je m'effondrai sur le sol.

_Jasper_

Les corps entassés et le bruit de crépitement des flammes me ramenèrent peu à peu à moi. Je n'étais pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il venait de se passer ou comment j'avais pu faire tout ça sans être blessé. J'étais en train de regarder Bella et l'instant d'après je voyais les flammes. J'entendis un doux halètement et cela suffit pour que la bête retourne dans sa cage, elle se lova sur elle-même et se rendormit. Je me tournai pour voir Bella s'effondrer sur le sol, toute son énergie envolée.

J'allai vers Bella et tentai de la faire revenir à elle mais elle ne se réveillait pas. Je la secouai et la giflai, rien à faire. Je cassai les chaines qui enserraient ses mains et la soulevai sortant de cette espèce de fosse par un réseau de tunnels. Lorsque je sortis je dus attendre une heure que le soleil se soit couché avant d'aller à l'air libre et de continuer à courir. Je continuai à courir jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr que nous serions en sécurité puis je posai Bella, il fallait qu'elle se nourrisse, elle avait désespérément besoin de chasser.

J'entendis un mouvement tout près et je grondai menaçant.

- Oh la ferme l'enfer! C'est nous, cracha Peter en sortant du couvert des arbres, putain, je ne savais même pas où j'étais, comment pouvaient-ils être là?

Les autres sortirent aussi et Alice s'approcha de Bella. Je grognai mais m'arrêtai lorsque je réalisai ce qu'elle tenait, un grand thermos. Elle le déboucha et je sentis l'odeur du sang, on aurait dit du sang d'ours mais je n'étais pas sûr. C'est à cet instant que je me rappelai la couleur de mes yeux et je me détournai m'attendant à ressentir de la honte.

- Arrête ça, Charlotte et moi nous nourrissons d'humains donc tu n'as pas avoir honte, pas plus qu'envers les autres, ils nous acceptent très bien Char et moi, souffla Peter en roulant des yeux.

Bella commença à bouger dès que le thermos fut ouvert, elle pouvait sentir le sang. Alice le tint contre ses lèvres et elle but goulument. Le thermos fut bientôt vide mais rien n'y fit les yeux de Bella restèrent sans vie.

- Bella? l'appela Emmett doucement en s'approchant d'elle.

Il y eut un grognement provenant de la femme inconsciente et Emmett recula d'un pas, elle s'assit et regarda autour d'elle. Ses yeux trouvèrent les miens et elle me permit de sentir son soulagement de me voir là, vivant, près d'elle.

- Comment êtes-vous arrivés ici? demanda-t-elle.

- Alice, soupira Rosalie.

Les yeux de Bella allèrent vers Alice pendant un moment puis sur Emmett, on aurait dit qu'il n'y avait que lui qui n'avait pas chassé récemment.

- Chasser? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Par l'enfer oui! s'exclama-t-il toute la tristesse qu'il ressentait en la voyant fut balayée.

Ils décollèrent dans les arbres et les autres se tournèrent vers moi.

- C'est vrai? demanda Peter. Tu as décimé toute la garde?

- Oui, plus de garde et les frères sont morts... mais je ne sais pas comment.

- j'ai vu ça à travers Alice, Bella a dû utiliser toutes ses forces pour te protéger. Tu as lâché toute ta puissance et ils y sont tous passés, puis tu as ramassé leurs têtes comme si tu cueillais des cerises, dit Edward en haussant les épaules, un petit sourire sur son visage.

- Je ne me souviens de rien, dis-je.

- Mon moment préféré ça a été lorsque tu lui as enfoncé son bras dans la gorge, gazouilla Alice.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait? haleta Peter avant de commencer à rire. Je lui aurais enfoncé le cul.

- Il a posé ses sales pattes sur ma compagne, les paroles de Bella remontèrent la surface.

- En parlant de ça toi et elle formez un duo d'enfer. Vous pouvez détruire plus vite que vous n'enfilez vos vêtements et elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de participer. La fierté de Peter tripla en parlant.

- Tu te rends bien compte que les Roumains vont profiter de cette opportunité pour reprendre le pouvoir, n'est-ce pas? demanda Rosalie.

J'entendis le rire mélodieux de ma compagne qui s'approchait et qui racontait les choses qu'elle avait dites à Aro et qui étaient censées la conduire à la mort.

- Tu es une femme vicieuse, Bells gloussa-t-il.

Elle apparut enfin et en un instant elle fut dans mes bras.

- Tu sois me faire un compte-rendu détaillé de ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne me rappelle de rien, lui dis-je en faisant courir mon pouce sous ses yeux dorés et en soupirant de plaisir. C'est si bon de voir que tu n'as plus faim.

- On peut y aller maintenant Bella a vidé le garde-manger dans sa frénésie, la taquina-t-il.

Elle roula des yeux et sourit en prenant ma main dans la sienne et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'aéroport. J'étais inquiet au sujet de mon contrôle mais Bella me regarda et elle sourit.

- Je serai ton ancre.

Ça n'avait plus tellement d'importance, nous avions fini par nous emparer du jet privé des Volturi pour rentrer à la maison. Peter et moi avions nos brevets de pilote, pour cette fois c'était plus facile et plus rapide de cette façon. Lorsque nous approchâmes des Etats -Unis, nous abandonnâmes le jet à l'océan et nous nageâmes jusqu'à la rive au milieu de la nuit. Bella avait été ravie de détruire le jouet de Volturi et c'était elle qui avait fait cette suggestion.

Nous louâmes quelques voitures et rentrâmes à la maison sans trainer en route trop longtemps. La maison nous manquait à Bella et à moi, nous étions restés loin pendant trop longtemps.

Dès que nous eûmes franchi la porte, le téléphone commença à sonner. Esmée avait appelé à la maison au moins quatre cent fois, elle était dans tous ses états parce qu'Alice leur avait dit où ils allaient et qu'elle voulait avoir des nouvelles aussitôt que nous serions sains et saufs. Alice passa à toute vitesse pour récupérer le téléphone puis elle commença à parler à trois cent à l'heure.

Les autres s'installèrent pour se relaxer, ça avait été une longue et dure journée.


	14. Epilogue

**The Face of an Angel** de** Brokendisguise **

**LE VISAGE D'UN ANGE**

**- 14 - **

**EPILOGUE**

Le temps passa et nous continuâmes nos vies. Bella m'aidait à retrouver mon contrôle et elle était heureuse de le faire. Elle était heureuse en général, ses émotions étaient toujours positives et je me sentais très bien près d'elle. Tout le monde était occupé par de petites choses, shopping ou autres mais elle restait tranquille et constante. Ses émotions avaient cessé d'être agitées et fluctuantes mais je gardai toujours un œil sur elle. Elle était contente et en paix.

Ça lui prit encore un mois avant qu'elle puisse s'assoir et avoir une conversation avec Alice et Edward. Elle leur fit part de ses griefs et leur fit savoir pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas leur pardonner. Elle leur dit qu'il avaient une chance mais que s'il la blessaient ou l'énervaient à nouveau c'en serait fini. Ils lui firent tous les deux une promesse et il la tinrent bien.

Bella voulait faire quelque chose, elle était complètement déterminée bien que je le lui ai fortement déconseillé. Elle écrivit une lettre et l'envoya à Jacob Black en lui racontant les choses qu'elle avait vécues et pour le remercier d'avoir été un bon ami lorsqu'elle était humaine. Elle lui expliqua que le seul but de sa lettre était de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il arrête de s'interroger. Elle lui dit qu'il lui manquait et que même s'il ne le savait pas il l'avait, à l'époque, aidée à traverser beaucoup de choses. Au bas de la lettre elle lui avait écrit notre numéro de téléphone et lui avait dit qu'il pouvait l'utiliser s'il le voulait.

Et il le fit, il appela une semaine après que la lettre eut été envoyée. C'et moi qui répondis et je dus m'empêcher de rire comme il me saluait et demandait à parler à Bella. Il lui fallut un moment pour le convaincre que personne ne se payait sa tête et que c'était bien elle avec qui il parlait. Sa voix était très différente de ce qu'elle avait été en tant qu'humaine, il n'était pas sûr. Le premier jour ils parlèrent pendant six heures. Il lui dit qu'il était heureux de l'entendre et que bien qu'il n'aimait pas ce qu'elle était devenue il était heureux qu'elle ne se nourrisse pas d'humains. Il a dit qu'il s'était imprégné d'une jeune fille qui allait à l'école avec Bella et avec nous tous, Angela Weber. Jacob avait deux enfants, un de quatre ans et un de deux, une fille et il l'avait appelée Isabella Marie Black en souvenir, il lui dit que cette petite fille avait des yeux comme ceux de Bella et ils rirent et plaisantèrent.

Jacob lui donna des nouvelles de son père, il s'était remarié puis s'étaient tués lui et sa femme dans un accident de la circulation. Elle pleura son père mais elle accepta. Elle était contente de ne pas avoir à lui expliquer qu'elle était restée vivante et toutes ces choses.

Après cette première conversation, ils parlaient environ toutes l es deux semaines. Ils avaient eu l'intention de se rencontrer mais après réflexion avaient repoussé cette idée à cause de cette odeur qui nous révulsait les uns les autres. Ils décidèrent finalement de continuer au téléphone et Bella en était heureuse. J'avais moi aussi parlé à Jacob juste assez longtemps pour le remercier de la rendre joyeuse.

Alice et Edward repartirent finalement vire avec Carlisle et Esmée mais Em et Rose restèrent avec nous Peter et Charlotte. Nous ne fîmes plus rien des choses que nous faisions avant, aller à l'école et tout ça, nous restions dans notre maison de montagne et continuâmes comme cela pendant un certain temps.

Deux ans après le début de notre relation, Bella accepta de m'épouser, elle laissa même Alice participer et nous invitâmes toutes nos connaissances à la cérémonie. Mon meilleur souvenir est bientôt devenu celui de Bella marchant dans l'allée dans sa robe. C'était vraiment la plus belle femme que j'aie jamais vue et elle marchait dans cette allée pour être avec moi. J'étais vibrant de toutes les émotions que je ressentais et elles étaient à moi.

Notre lune de miel a duré quatre mois sur l'ile d'Esmée , le cadeau de nos parents qui payèrent pour toutes les dépenses et nous autorisèrent à rester aussi longtemps que nous voulions.. Nous avons déraciné quelques arbres dans notre frénésie puis présenté nos excuses à Esmée plus tard. Nous n'aurions pas de rapports sexuels à l'intérieur car Bella disait que nous allions détruire la maison et qu'ensuite nous devrions la remplacer.

Regarder vers le passé n'était plus douloureux à présent Bella m'avait accepté et ça incluait aussi ce que ma vie d'avant avait été. Elle m'avait félicité pour ma force et mon caractère et elle m'avait rendu plus heureux que n'importe quel homme sur terre. Je ne savais pas que quelqu'un puisse être capable d'aimer aussi profondément et encore plus de m'aimer moi mais Bella a montré que c'était possible. Elle aimait plus profondément et passionnément que n'importe qui d'autre. J'étais vraiment impatient de passer l'éternité avec cette magnifique créature, qui je le savais ressentait exactement les mêmes choses pour moi.


End file.
